Growing Pains
by theo darkstar
Summary: a story starting in the Maruaders Fifth year and hopefully continuing onwards. About the pains and troubles of growing up in troubled times
1. Chapter 1 The Story Starts

disclaimer - the characters from Harry Potter are not mine...as much as i wish they were!!!!!

well i hope people like this story better then my other one...i no i do...maybe thats why i worked on it soo much!!!!!!!

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter One – The Story Starts_

He was the first one there. Sure the little first years were all there eagerly running towards the train and talking to their parents and sure there were other students there, Prefects and the new Head Boy and Girl. But out of his friends he was the first. Not that he minded. To have some time alone to think was a treasure during school time. Sinking down in his seat, knowing he would have to go to the Prefect meeting once the train started moving, he pulled out a book and began to read. About five minutes later and a short, blond boy trudged in dragging a trunk behind him. He greeted the reading boy as he stowed his trunk above them. Then he sat down and pulled out a magazine and started flipping though it. Not long after that a tall, skinny boy with wild black hair bounded into the compartment. He greeted his friends and shoved his trunk in the rack before bounding out of the compartment once more. The two boys read in silence. With a jolt, the train started to move. Remus, the boy reading his book, shut the book and stood up, smoothing down his robes. Saying bye to Peter, he left the compartment to go to the meeting. It was then that he realised that one boy had not shown up. He needn't have worried. As he looked down the train, he saw a small, dark haired boy helping his older brother onto the train as it began to pick up speed. Regulus Black may have been small, but he was a lot stronger than his older brother. Remus turned the other direction and went off to his Prefects meeting.

When he returned, there were three boys in his compartment as well as two girls. Mackenzie Troy was talking to James about Quiditch, which was no surprise seeing as both were on the Quiditch team and James was Captain. The other girl, Madelyn Queen, was playing Wizard Chess with Peter. The last boy was curled up, his head resting on James' lap, sleeping. Remus smiled as he sat next to Madelyn. She barely looked up as she leaned against him while ordering a pawn to a square. Remus looked over the game with a practiced eye and saw that Peter was winning. Really it was no surprise. Peter was surprisingly good at Chess. Listening in to the Quiditch conversation, Remus decided it was far to complicated. James and Mackenzie seemed unaware of anyone else in the room as they argued about different teams and the upcoming matches. James suddenly turned to Remus, surprising him.

"So Moony, who is the other Gryffindor Prefect?" he asked suddenly shooting a glare at Mackenzie. The girl just smiled sweetly and stuck her tongue out. The two had dated briefly in Fourth year but had only lasted a week before retreating back to good friends. It appeared Mackenzie had with held certain information from James.

"Lily Evans I believe! And you have a Head Boy on your Quiditch team so you better be good!" grinned Remus. His smile only widened as he watched James' face transform into one of shock. Then James started to laugh his wild cackle which spelled trouble.

"This year is looking better and better!" he cackled as he almost jumped out of his seat. Remus thought for the briefest of moments that he had forgotten Sirius, but he was proved wrong. James carefully kept Sirius from falling off as he wriggled about in excitement. Mackenzie soon joined in the laughter.

"Check mate!" smiled Peter suddenly, "Good game Maddy!" Peter was always polite about winning Chess. Madelyn smiled and handed over a chocolate frog to Peter. It seemed that they had been betting on the outcome.

"Did you have a good summer Moony?" asked Madelyn, turning to Remus for the first time. Remus smiled and pushed her nose gently.

"What a silly question when you heard it all as it happened!" he said with a grin. Madelyn gave a cheeky grin and she leaned in closer so her nose brushed his.

"But I want to hear it again!" she purred softly.

"Oh really?" smirked Remus as he pushed her back a little.

"Really!" Madelyn giggled before turning to Mackenzie and James.

"Did you hear about Melody? She may be coming back this year!" she said with a trace of sadness in her voice. James nodded.

"Yeah, my mum's a Healer at St, Mungo's!" he said. Remus sat back and linked his hand with Madelyn's as he listened to them talk about Melody and the start of the year. Sirius slept through all the chatter and Remus felt his eyes straying to him. With an experienced eye, Remus studied every inch of his sleeping friend, noticing where there was a cut or new scar on his arms and where his face looked slightly hollow like he had not eaten for a while. He noticed how his friend was looking far paler than usual and it worried him. Sirius was simply horrible when he got a cold and Remus knew it would be a long start of term for all of them.

All too soon they were nearly at Hogwarts. The two girls left and James woke Sirius up so they could get into their school robes. Remus was somewhat glad that Sirius was complaining about waking up, it meant he wasn't too sick or upset. Not long after they were all in their school robes, Frank Longbottom had joined them, the train stopped. The five boys made their way off the train, James pushing his way through with Peter and Sirius close behind him, Remus apologising to the other students as he walked behind his friends. Frank spied his girlfriend since second year, Alice Applewhite, and disappeared amongst the crowd. Remus got momentarily separated from his friends but James spied him and called him over to a carriage they had claimed. Remus saw Madelyn getting into a carriage with her friends; Alice and Frank were not with them. Sirius seemed much more awake now and seemed to be making up for lost time with James. The two boys were shouting and laughing about what pranks they were going to do this year. Remus tried to block them out when he heard them talking about sneaking into Professor Dumbledore's office. When James turned to Peter to explain something to him, Remus noticed that Sirius was staring at the things pulling the carriages as though he could see something there. Whatever it was he saw was obviously spooking him for he had gone an even paler shade of white. Remus stored this information in his mind as they finally arrived at the castle. Walking in the large double doors, Remus couldn't help but feel like he was coming home. Another year was about to begin.

* * *

Once the boys were up in the familiar dormitory, Sirius immediately claimed the bed next to James and Remus and curled up on it. It had been a long summer, one he had not enjoyed. He had been stuck in his room for most of it now he was free and with his proper family. He didn't get to lie on the bed for long before a pillow was thrown at him. Sitting up, Sirius picked up the pillow and threw it at James. One came right back to him. With an evil grin, the slight boy launched himself off the bed and onto James' bed. Then the two boys were rolling about on the bed trying to get the upper hand. Remus ignored them with skilled practice as he calmly unpacked some school things and his pyjamas. Peter was too busy laughing, for it was he who threw the first pillow. The last room-mate, Frank, was sitting on his bed laughing and trying to ignore the two boys at the same time. Some time later, Sirius was sprawled out on James' bed, James half on him, Sirius thought of how good it was to be home. How he had missed his friends and the room and even Professor McGonagall and some of the other teachers. It was good to be back. These were the things floating through his head as he drifted off to sleep. James curled into a more comfortable position before falling asleep and leaving it to Remus to place a blanket over the two slumbering boys before he too went to bed.

* * *

"I hate O.W.L.S!" groaned Sirius as he flopped down next to Remus. Remus ignored him and continued to flip through his Potions book. It was the third week of school and he was sitting in the Marauders favourite corner of the Common Room.

"I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" Sirius moaned poking Remus in the arm. A corner of Remus' mouth began to twitch as he continued to ignore his mate. But Sirius would not give up that easily.

"Moony, Moooonnnnyyyy!" he whined before wriggling about until he was cuddled up against the poor boy. Remus still ignored him but he wasn't reading anymore.

"Don't ignore me Moonykins! Don't you love me anymore?" Remus glanced at Sirius and was amused to see the other boy's bottom lip begin to tremble. But Remus was not fooled. In fact, Sirius had often used this ploy to get attention from the other boys when he felt they were ignoring him. Untangling himself from Sirius, Remus closed his book and turned to look at the other boy.

"Where's James and Peter?" he asked taking into account the frown that graced the other boys face.

"Oh, Peter is with two Hufflepuff boys studying in the library and I think Prongs is visiting Hagrid or something, I'm not sure!" Sirius rambled as he watched Remus. Remus took all this information and processed it, Sirius was not a very good liar, before opening his mouth once more. Perhaps lucky for him, Madelyn took this moment to enter the Common Room and walk directly over to them. She glanced between them before sitting herself close to Remus. Remus watched as Sirius' face which had started to brighten, darkened and the dark haired boy stood up quickly. Remus saw him sway a little but soon dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Well then, I think I will be going now!" he said before turning and stumbling up the stairs. It was at that moment that Alice and Frank entered hand in hand and sat down to start kissing. Remus laughed and entwined his hand with Madelyn's.

"Poor Sirius, I think he needs a girlfriend!" Madelyn said in mock sadness.

"Poor Sirius, I think not, you have to think of the sanity of the 'girlfriend' in this case I think!" Remus laughed. Madelyn smiled.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked. Nodding and smiling, the two quietest Gryffindor's left the Common Room hand in hand.

* * *

Once up in the dorm, Sirius threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It seemed this was the year of changes. James was not actually at Hagrid's as he had told Remus. In fact, James was off stalking Lily Evans. Even Peter was interested in a girl. Lucky for him the girl was interested back. Yet he had only told Sirius so far. Remus and Madelyn had been together for the whole of fourth year and looked like they would be together for fifth year as well. Sirius had decided life was unfair. No doubt Remus and Madelyn, though rather shy about their relationship, were walking around the lake or sitting somewhere close together. Peter was busy in the library with a girl from Hufflepuff, not studying with two boys as Sirius had told Remus. Why was it he was burdened with all the secrets? So Sirius lay and stared at the ceiling, hoping for someone to come and find him and give him something fun to do.

* * *

James bounded through the Portrait Hole and raced up the stairs to his dorm. It was late and he had just come back from dinner. Sirius had not been there so James had snuck some food out to bring to his friend. Upon bursting into the dorm, he noticed it was very dark and quiet. Putting the food down on Remus' bed, he wondered over to Sirius' bed to see if he was there. To his surprise, Sirius was not there. James brought out his wand and lit it, looking around. There was Sirius, curled up on his bed, sleeping. James sat on his bed next to Sirius and watched his friend sleep for a while. Remus was down in the Common Room with Madelyn, studying. Peter was down there too, trying to finish his Potions assignment that was due in the next day. Knowing that Sirius would be grumpy the next morning if he didn't eat now, James gently woke him. Easier said then done.

"Wha-?" mumbled Sirius as he rubbed his eyes, "Go 'way Ma, leave me 'lone!" James stifled a laugh as he watched his friend wake up.

"Wake up Padfoot, I brought food!" he said shaking his friend. Sirius sat up and leaned against the bed frame, he didn't feel so good.

"Take it away, I'm not hungry!" he moaned. James frowned. It wasn't like Sirius to refuse food. He tried again.

"You have to eat Padfoot, its full moon soon and you have to be strong!" James had brought over the food to his own bed now. But Sirius turned away, trying to curl up into himself. James was having none of it though; his friend was going to eat. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Sirius eat anything since breakfast; even then he hadn't eaten much. Thinking back to breakfast, James tried to remember what had happened. Sirius had got a letter from his mother. It had exploded in his face and sprayed him with some sort of sticky yellow goo. Maybe that had something to do with it. Putting the food aside, James turned Sirius around to face him, forcing the other boy to uncurl and look up. Sirius did look a little paler than usual.

"Turn the lights off Prongs, my eyes hurt!" moaned Sirius closing his eyes tightly. James darkened his wand and placed a hand on his friend's forehead. It was definitely warmer then it should be. Standing up, he pulled Sirius up with him. Or tried to.

"Come on Sira, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing!" James said trying to get Sirius to stand. Sirius shook his head and tried to curl into a ball again.

"No, I'm fine James, I'm fine!" he protested, but James had always been the stronger of the two. He got Sirius standing and started to drag him to the door. Sirius saw he had nothing better to do then allow James to take him to the Hospital Wing. In truth he was feeling a little off colour. Slowly, the two boys made their way down the stairs and through the Common Room. Remus jumped up to ask what was wrong but James motioned for him to leave it. If anything stopped them then he would never get Sirius to the Hospital Wing. Luck was with James as they made their way through the corridors and down the flights of stairs until they ended up just outside the Hospital Wing. That was where his luck left him. Professor McGonagall was coming towards them. James sighed as turned to face her. She frowned upon seeing the two boys out of bed.

"Just where do you think you are going?" she asked sternly.

"I'm taking Sirius to the Hospital Wing, he isn't feeling good," James said tightening his grip on Sirius.

"I'm fine!" Sirius said, deciding he didn't need the Hospital Wing after all. All they would do was ask questions he wasn't prepared to answer.

"He isn't fine Professor, just look at him!" James insisted, pushing Sirius forward which caused him to stumble and almost fall. Professor McGonagall caught him and looked over the pale boy. Indeed, Sirius was not looking good. Sirius shrugged out of her grip and turned away from them.

"I'm fine! I don't need to be here! All I need is sleep!" he snapped. He swayed a little but put a hand against the wall to support him.

"Mr Potter is correct, you do not look well Mr Black, now pull yourself together and allow us to take you to the Hospital Wing!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. Sirius shook his head.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, but the world was spinning and his head was hurting. He knew it was the yellow goo that was making him sick. His mother had done it to him before to keep him in his room. It would clear up in five days and he would be fine. All he needed was sleep. James saw him start to sway and reached out to grab him. Then making Sirius lean against him he slowly steered him to the Hospital Wing.

"It's the yellow goo you got this morning isn't it?" he asked. Sirius nodded, too tired to do anything else. "She's done it before too! All those times you couldn't come over because you were unable to sneak out?" James was getting angry. How could a mother do this to her eldest son? No wonder Sirius always came back from holidays looking sick and under fed. If his mother did this then left him in his room not bothering to bring him food.

"What yellow goo and who sent it?" asked Professor McGonagall. Sirius didn't answer, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Soon he would be sleeping and nothing would be able to wake him.

"His mother sent him a letter today that exploded and sprayed him with yellow goo. It is making him sick, I don't know what it is called, but I think she has done it before during holidays." James answered for his sleepy friend. By now they were in the Hospital Wing and James lay Sirius down on a bed. Sirius curled up and started to go to sleep.

"Keep him awake please Mr Potter, Madame Pomfrey may need to ask some questions," Professor McGonagall said as she went to find the nurse. Half an hour later and James was slowly making his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius was now sleeping and was to be force fed while he slept. Madame Pomfrey did not know what was in the yellow goo so James was going to look to see if any was in Sirius' bag. Then tomorrow he would take it back down and give it to the school nurse. Professor McGonagall was worried about Sirius and also James, seeing the close bond the two shared. She decided to keep a close watch on them the following week.

* * *

When James returned to the Common Room, he raced up to the dorm and began to rummage around in Sirius' stuff. Remus and Peter followed him up and sat watching him for a while. Frank entered not long after them and joined them on Remus' bed.

"What are you doing James?" he asked.

"The letter Sirius got this morning, the one which exploded that yellow goo all over his face! Do you know where it is?" James said tossing things from Sirius' already messy trunk.

"Should I ask why?" Frank asked glancing to Remus for answers. Remus shrugged and looked at James.

"It made him sick and they don't know what it is!" James said straightening up with a letter clutched in his hand. He then carefully placed it inside a bigger envelope and started out the dorm again. Remus, Peter and Frank watched him go.

"Well," started Frank, "I think I will go to bed, that boy is very confusing!" With that he promptly disappeared behind his curtains and Remus and Peter could hear him moving about as he got into his pyjamas and eventually into bed. Shrugging, Peter and Remus also got into bed. They would question James tomorrow.

* * *

Unfortunately, when Remus and Peter woke the next day James was no where in sight. It seemed he had risen early and left. Feeling slighted, the two boys made their way to breakfast and sat staring moodily at their food. Madelyn noticed this and made her way down the table until she was sitting opposite Remus.

"Now why would my usually happy boyfriend be looking so down?" she asked with a smile. Remus looked up and gave his girlfriend a half smile.

"James is avoiding us it feels like!" he said softly so that Madelyn had to lean across the table to hear him. She frowned upon hearing this news. It was simply unheard of for a Marauder to ignore a fellow Marauder. If James was avoiding Remus and Peter, then something must have happened to the last member.

"Is Sirius all right?" she asked putting two and two together. Remus and Peter looked up then exchanged surprised looks.

"Sirius!" cried Remus seeming a lot brighter.

"How silly we were!" Peter added. The two boys jumped up and Remus leaned across the table.

"I could kiss you Madelyn Queen!" Remus crowed as he half hugged her before dashing off to the Hospital Wing after Peter. Madelyn sat smiling after the two boys. It was days like these that she loved Remus all the more.

* * *

James had woken early and slipped off to the Hospital Wing. Sirius was still the same as last night, so James had sat on the bed beside him and just talked. About twenty minutes after he had arrived, Madame Pomfrey had come to check on Sirius, holding a bowl of what looked like mush in her hands. She gave James a calm smile as she fussed about the sleeping boy.

"Well Mr Potter, since you are here, you can give Mr Black his breakfast!" and she left the bowl and a spoon on the bedside table and vanished back to her office. James could just see her sitting at her desk flipping through a large book and taking notes. It seemed she was still looking for a cure for the yellow goo.

"Well Sirius, it looks like I get the job of mothering you!" James said with a tight grin. No sooner had he got Sirius settled in front of him, then the door opened and a slight, dark haired boy entered. If you only glanced at him, you would have thought it was Sirius only smaller. But this boy had glasses and was slightly bulkier at second glance. He made his way over to the bed James and Sirius were sitting on.

"Hello Regulus, nice of you to pop by!" James said not unkindly.

"She sent him the goo didn't she, silly woman," it was more a statement then a question so James remained silent. "Here, let me help you!"

"Why?" asked James clearly stunned by the younger Black's show of kindness.

"Because I know how to make him eat when he is unconscious!" Regulus said as he sat on the bed facing Sirius and James and taking the bowl from James' hands.

"Here, let me show you," and Regulus began to show James how to make Sirius swallow and open his mouth while the two boys fed him. By the time Remus and Peter arrived they had almost finished. When Madame Pomfrey came to shoo them all to class, they were all arranging to come again at lunch.

* * *

well? what do you think? you like it?? got any suggestions to improve my writing? click the review button and let me know!!!! please??? 


	2. Chapter 2 Inside Closed Doors

disclaimer - blah blah blah...its mine...my own...my precioussss...whoops wrong era...harry potter is not mine...if only it was...how happy i would be...very happy

well thanks for reviewing...its greatly apreiciated...please keep reviewing...it makes me all warm inside...hope you enjoy chapter two...

* * *

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Two – Inside Closed Doors_

One Severus Snape sat in the corner of the Slytherin Common Room and buried his nose in a book. Though he was doing anything but read. No, Severus was calmly listening and watching what was going on around him. It was rather interesting. Sure the Slytherin's were proud and arrogant to the outside world, but once in the safety of the Common Room, they were anything but. Well most were. Morganna Zooks seemed to be born arrogant. There she was now, sitting in the centre of the room in a high backed chair and calmly watching everyone. Beside her sat Scarlett O'Hara. Sweet little Scarlett seemed to be always sucking up to the other girl. It made Severus sick just watching it. Over the top of his book he watched as Bellatrix Black stormed into the room. She seemed to be in a foul mood. Severus backed further into his corner. Behind Bellatrix came two burly fifth year boys.

"That stupid, arrogant, idiot cousin of mine!" shrieked Bellatrix, startling a couple of first years. Morganna ignored the dark haired girl and continued to flip through a fashion magazine.

"What happened Bella?" asked another fifth year girl, Isabella Nott. It was said the blond twin had a soft spot for Sirius Black, though she would rather kill herself then admit it.

"Oh he did nothing seeing as he is in the Hospital Wing," at this, Severus saw Isabella relax and lean back a little. "No, it's his stupid Muggle-loving friends!" Bellatrix did not look like she was going to calm down anytime soon so Severus raised his book and blocked her out.

It was perhaps half an hour later that he felt someone sitting next to him. Still he tried to ignore them. Then that coldly pale hand reached out and lowered the book. Severus found himself looking into the eerily calm blue-green eyes of one Taliyah Parkinson. She grinned at him, those deep red lips forming a strangely haunted grin. Something had happened to her at the end of second year, something had happened to them all. And it was all to do with Morganna. But what ever it was, it had changed Taliyah for the worst.

"Reading again Severus!" she said in that strange hallow voice of hers. Severus gave her a tight grin and tried to raise the book again. Once they had been friends who shared their secrets. But Taliyah came back after second year a different person. Though she acted the same and still talked to him, Severus could tell that she was different. No longer were her eyes laughing, no longer was her vibrant skin glowing in health and no longer was her shiny brown hair full of life. Instead it was as though she had been drained of life. Her skin was pale and cold, her eyes haunted and dead. Her hair was still full of life, but it was a different life. In fact, she was so changed it scared Severus sometimes.

"Go away Taliyah!" he said pulling the book from her cold grasp.

"Make me!" challenged the lifeless girl. She grinned at him again, showing her teeth in what was once a friendly, open smile. Now it seemed cruel. Severus glared at her and stood up to leave.

"Buzz off Parkinson, go flirt with Rabastan again!" he snapped. It hurt him to be mean to his only friend, but right now he was in no mood to talk to her. Turning on his heel, he stomped away towards the dorm. However, luck was against him.

"Where are you going Sevvie? Not to your room I hope?" it was Morganna. Cool, calm and collected, she stood up and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder.

"So what if I am?" challenged Severus turning to face her, a scowl across his face.

"Oh, but you did promise to help me with my homework! So help me!" Morganna snapped suddenly, her perfect lips turned down in a perfect frown. Severus' scowl deepened. How he hated helping others. Least of all Morganna with her cool green eyes watching him so like Lily Evans' eyes.

"You seem preoccupied, I think tomorrow!" he snarled and continued his way up to the dorm.

"You'll be sorry Severus Snape!" shrieked Morganna. She hated being turned down. Severus only shrugged. He had heard her shout at him before and it always amounted to nothing. So he wasn't really worried. If he had stayed down there he would have witnessed two girls fighting each other. Morganna could not help but hate Taliyah, and Taliyah felt the same way. The two had started trading insults the moment Severus had left the room and it took two seventh years to separate them.

* * *

It was day three of visiting Sirius in the Hospital Wing and still he had not improved. James sat talking to his comatose friend as he absently fed him some sort of mush for lunch. Regulus had been in every day at breakfast which had surprised James at first. Not that he minded, but it surprised him that Regulus would actually care for his brother. Just as he finished feeding his friend, Madame Pomfrey came over with a bottle and spoon in her hands. She looked a lot happier then any other time James had seen her.

"Mr Potter, I need you to help feed this potion to your friend," she said with a grin, "It is going to help him wake up I hope!" James was only to eager to help. But after they gave it to him nothing changed.

"It didn't work!" James moaned but Madame Pomfrey only shook her head, grin still in place.

"Come back at dinner Mr Potter if you wouldn't mind!" she said ushering him from the room. James had no choice but to leave and go to class. Remus had saved him a seat which was odd, for Remus always sat with Madelyn. He asked about Sirius as always and seemed pleased that he might be cured by dinner. They all agreed that it was far to quiet without Sirius around. Anyway, it was full moon in four days. Peter was sitting next to Matilda Sprout, a fifth year Hufflepuff girl and seemed rather taken with her. So James spent the class flicking paper at Peter and his 'girlfriend'. History of Magic was boring anyway and Remus took notes for them so he had no reason to concentrate. Lily Evans shot him disapproving looks throughout the class, not that he noticed. After class James took to teasing Peter as they walked towards Charms. They had this class with the Ravenclaw's so Peter had said goodbye to Matilda. Remus and Madelyn were walking hand in hand, ignoring James and Peter completely. Not far ahead walked Lily with two of her friends. She was talking to them and from what James could hear, they were talking about Morganna Zooks of Slytherin. But once they entered the classroom, they stopped gossiping and concentrated on the lesson. James decided he would ask Regulus what was happening with Morganna.

* * *

It was warm and comfortable where he was lying. He felt safe and like nothing was going to hurt him. And that alone confused him. Every time his mother had force fed him the yellow goo he had never felt safe. For five days he would sleep and not be able to wake up. He could sense and feel what was going on around him but he could not wake up or help himself. Other times, Regulus would sneak into his room and feed him something, but that was not often as their mother often caught him and Regulus hated to get in trouble. This time he had heard James talking to him and James had fed him. That alone was embarrassing enough, but James had also helped Madame Pomfrey with other stuff. Stuff he didn't want to think about. But now he felt himself stirring which was odd. He knew it had not been five days yet, only just three. So why was he waking up. Sometimes he preferred to be kept asleep because then he didn't have to face the world. How he hated to feel afraid. So Sirius tried hard to fight the potion running through his system and bringing him back to life. It didn't work. Slowly he opened his eyes. It was completely white. Blinking a few times, he realised he was in the Hospital Wing. Sirius rubbed his eyes with a heavy hand and tried to sit up.

"Oh, you're awake!" cried Madame Pomfrey. She seemed pretty happy and rushed over. Immediately she began to examine him. Too weak to protest, Sirius sat there and let her fuss.

"Mr Potter will be overjoyed! Both he and your brother were rather worried. I was worried myself as well; whatever it was your mother gave you is very hard to cure. Professor Slughorn worked a long time to come up with an antidote. We believe it was a form of Muggle disease called a Coma. How your mother managed to make it deadly I have no idea, we are still working on that. Now you need to drink this and then rest!" Madame Pomfrey handed him a mug of something that was hot and smelled rather inviting before walking away. So Sirius raised it and took a cautious sip. He grinned a wide grin. She had given him hot chocolate. After he finished it, he put the mug beside his bed and lay back down. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut once more and he fell into a natural sleep.

* * *

"Sirius, you awake yet?" James' voice broke through his peaceful sleep and Sirius moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Hey James," he croaked as he slowly sat up.

"Sirius!" cried James flinging himself at the groggy boy and wrapping him in a large hug. Sirius smiled at his friend's antics as he let himself be hugged. Sirius loved hugs and would do anything for them to last. Showing any sort of affection in the Black family was frowned upon and would surely earn the wrong-doer a decent whipping. So naturally, Sirius became very good at hiding his emotions. Though every now and then he would vent them by throwing a huge tantrum.

"So when can I get outta here?" asked Sirius as James let him go.

"When you finish this according to Poppy!" James said handing his mate a bowl of mush. Sirius looked at it in disgust and was just about to put it aside when the doors opened and someone crept in.

"Hello Sirius, you look better!" Regulus Black said with a shy smile for his brother.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked. James frowned.

"Because I told him to come and he has been here every morning helping me with you! So don't you go all snarky on me!" snapped James motioning for Regulus to sit down. The younger Back brother sat down and stared at his brother, a challenge in those dark blue eyes of his. Sirius huffed and placed the bowl of mush to the side.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" asked Regulus picking it up and offering it to his brother. Sirius shook his head stubbornly. To his surprise, Regulus smirked and picked up a spoonful, bringing it closer to Sirius' mouth. So Sirius clenched his jaw shut and turned away. Something softly brushed his cheek and instinctively he turned his head, opening his mouth. Regulus shoved the spoon in his brother's mouth just as Sirius shut his mouth. James couldn't help but begin to laugh at his friend's predicament. Regulus joined in with his quieter laugh.

"So Regulus, I overheard some people talking about Morganna Zooks. What is so interesting about her?" James asked once Sirius had started to feed himself. Regulus scowled and looked down.

"She is far to snobbish for her own good!" he mumbled. Taking a deep breath, he looked up. Sirius was watching him in interest and James was waiting patiently.

"You know Morganna is related to Merlin and Morgan le Fey right? Well she likes to brag about it and all these special powers she has inherited from them. She claims that she was responsible for what happened in your second year and, though it didn't happen like she wanted, she was glad of the results." Regulus took some time to watch the two boys process this information before continuing. "I don't know what is so interesting about her but most of the girls fawn about her and even some of the younger boys. All I no is she is a self-centred, cunning girl who demands to have her own way. Taliyah got on her wrong side and Morganna will not let anyone talk to her. It's best to stay on her good side. I don't know what else to tell you guys!" Regulus looked at the two dark haired boys in some confusion. Sirius shrugged and lay back in the bed while James just looked thoughtful.

* * *

Bellatrix Black sat in the Common Room and watched. She was watching Taliyah as the other girl bent over her book studying. Ever since the end of second year, the kind-hearted girl had changed. Ever since the accident. Even Sirius has changed. And Bellatrix did not like change. It had hurt her when Sirius was sorted into a different house and it hurt her when he had made new friends. Before they had been like twins, joined at the hip. Now they hardly spoke. Deep down it hurt her. But she was not going to let that hurt show. Not when Morganna was around. Secretly, Bellatrix was pleased to see Melody back at school. It was rumoured that she had been home-schooled while recovering from that fateful day in second year. Bellatrix only had Charms and Care of Magical Creatures with Melody, so she saw she was reasonably recovered. Bellatrix remembered that feeling of helplessness when the explosion had taken place and the feeling of lose when she couldn't find Sirius. Andromeda had tried to calm her down but had become equally upset upon finding her little cousin missing. Only Narcissa had remained calm throughout the whole ordeal. As if knowing she was thinking of her, Narcissa entered the Common Room and sat next to her sister.

"Penny for your thoughts Trixi?" asked the beautiful blond.

"Nothing interesting Cissy," Bellatrix answered. She picked up her Charms book and started to flick through it.

"Sirius woke today," Narcissa said softly. So softly that Bellatrix almost didn't hear her. In fact, she wished she hadn't heard her. Now if Aunt Walburga asked if Sirius was awake, she had to say yes. It was most unfair. As if to add to her misery, Regulus quietly entered the Common Room. Narcissa motioned for him to come over, but Bellatrix frowned. She was not in the mood to talk to Regulus. So as Regulus slowly came over, Bella stood up and started to walk away. She passed Taliyah on her way and felt sorry for the quiet girl as she was forced to sit alone. Morganna could be so cruel some days.

Going up to the dorm was no better. Scarlett O'Hara was up there with Isabella Nott. The two were talking about boys and it seemed Morganna had a soft spot for Isabella's brother, Jackson. Bellatrix processed this information and hurried out the room again. If there was one way to make Morganna upset, it was to take the boy she was interested in. Bella had done this several times and it made Morganna suck up to her and do anything. It seemed boys were Morganna's weakness. Spying Jackson sitting with Rabastan and Daryl Avery, Bellatrix made her way over and settled between them, making sure to lean close to Jackson. Very carefully, Bellatrix glanced up at Morganna and sent her a sly smile before huddling closer to Jackson and pretending to be interested in what they were saying. Little did she know, but Ruldolphus Lestrange was also watching her with narrowed eyes. This sly girl was sparking an interest with him.

* * *

so what do you think? you still likeing it? i hope so...i luv the slytherins...specially Bellatrix and Morganna and Taliyah...well i especially luv writing Morganna and Taliyah cos i made them up but Bellatrix is soo fun to write cos she basically a female verions of sirius in a way!!!! well review and let me no what you think!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 One Fine Day

disclaimer - not mine however much i wish it was

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Three – One Fine Day_

Sirius and James wondered through the halls, making their way slowly to Charms. It wasn't that they didn't want to go; no they had to because it was full moon tonight and they had to take notes for Remus. No, they wanted to go to Charms; they just didn't want to get there in a hurry. So the two boys were late. Not that they minded. They sat through Charms and listened as Professor Flitwick talked about Silencing Charms. James found this boring because he already knew about them, having preformed the charm on Sirius when he was particularly annoying and loud. After Professor Flitwick demonstrated the charm, he set them to work with animals to practice on. Sirius and James collected a frog each and settled in a corner. Peter joined them and the three boys started to practice the charm. At least that was what it looked like to everyone else. The boys were in fact planning what they were going to do tonight. Across the room, Madelyn was working with two girls from Ravenclaw and she kept glancing at the three boys. One of the girls she was working with, Myra Winks, also kept glancing at James.

"What are they doing?" she asked as James' frog began to tap dance around the table.

"Do you really want to know? Because I don't, it always ends in trouble!" Madelyn grinned at Myra. Myra, however, continued to watch James. Her friend, Amira, noticed this and nudged Madelyn.

"I think Myra's in love!" she whispered. Madelyn giggled, and soon the two girls were giggling and leaning together.

* * *

James held his invisibility cloak out and ushered Sirius underneath. Peter was already transformed into a rat and currently sat on James' shoulder. The two boys snuck through the Common Room and through the Portrait Hole. While Peter ran ahead in the form of a rat to warn them of danger in the form of teachers and other such beasties, James and Sirius crept though the corridors of Hogwarts. Eventually, they reached the Whomping Willow and Peter pressed the knot that froze it. Once they were all safely in the underground corridor, Peter transformed and James folded up the Invisibility Cloak. Then, giving each other wide grins, the three boys raced along the corridor until they came to an old wooden door. Sirius grasped the handle and turned it before tumbling into the room. Sitting calmly on the bed, waiting for them, was Remus Lupin. He smiled upon seeing the three boys tumble into the room.

"It's almost time!" he whispered. At once, the three boys vanished and in their place stood a rat, a large black dog and a magnificent stag. Then Remus began his transformation into the werewolf.

* * *

Padfoot raced ahead into the woods followed closely by the massive grey werewolf. Coming at a more stately pace was Prongs and Wormtail. They were going to the lake. By the time Prongs and Wormtail reached the lake, Padfoot and Moony were already swimming and chasing each other. Prongs decided to stay on the edge of the lake and watch them. He had a sense of dread deep in him and had not wanted to leave the Shrieking Shack this cool night, but Padfoot had whined and Prongs had relented. Still, it didn't stop him from expecting something bad to happen. And he was right. It seemed the Giant Squid did not enjoy midnight swimmers in his lake. As Prongs watched, a large tentacle reached out and came crashing down on top of Padfoot. The werewolf did not like this sudden change of events and snarled at the tentacle as it came crashing down again. Padfoot resurfaced and started to swim for shore, but the Giant Squid was not so forgiving. This time it grabbed the black dog and lifted him clear of the water. Padfoot growled and barked, squirming to get loose. Unfortunately for Moony, Prongs was watching the dog and not him. But as he let out a loud growl, the stag turned to look as the werewolf was hit and pushed under by another tentacle. He did not resurface. Prongs was frantic by now. It was Peter who reacted first. He was now a boy and racing for the water. He was up to his waist when Prongs changed back into James.

"What are you doing?" cried James as he raced in after Peter. The dog had gone silent. Peter didn't answer as he submerged himself in the water and started to swim to where they had last seen Moony. James understood and after glancing up at the dog that was getting tossed about by the tentacles of the Giant Squid, he followed Peter. Together the two boys managed to drag the werewolf to shore. During that time they had forgotten about Padfoot and were greatly surprised to see the black dog lying in the shallows. While James floated the werewolf in front of him, Peter gathered the dog into his arms and the two boys made their way to the Shrieking Shack. Once there, James laid the werewolf on the bed and covered him with blankets while Peter placed Padfoot on the ground. James said the incantation to turn Padfoot to Sirius. Once Sirius was Sirius James gathered his cloak and Peter's cloak and gently wrapped his friend in them. Then, supporting Sirius between them, they quietly left the Shack as the sun began to creep over the horizon. Remus curled up on the bed under the blankets and opened his eyes in time to see Peter's retreating back.

* * *

Two days later found Remus walking to classes with Madelyn. She had met him in the Hospital Wing and decided to stay with him. So now they were going to History of Magic. James and Peter had been to visit him, saying Sirius had a cold and they had tied him to his bed. While the two walked, they silently held hands and shot each other looks of longing. Once in the room they got seats together and got their books out. James was sitting beside them with Sirius who looked half asleep. Peter was in the row in front of them with Matilda Sprout. James shot Remus a guilty smile as he turned to the front. Why was James looking guilty? And if Sirius was sick, why was he not at the Hospital Wing? But just as Remus was going to ask, Professor Binns began to talk and he started to take notes.

James found it very hard to concentrate during History of Magic. True, he hardly concentrated during this class, but it was harder today. They still had to tell Remus about his near death experience in the lake. And Sirius was not making it any easier. Twice James had almost got him to the Hospital Wing and both times Sirius had kicked up a fuss and run off. James had found him last night at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He had run off when they had gone to visit Remus, thinking James was going to try and take him to the Hospital Wing again. Sirius had been shivering and very sorry when James found him. Yet James found it hard to be mad at his friend. So he had taken him back to their dorm and sat in front of the fire with him to warm him up. After the full moon, he had sat in front of the fire with Sirius for the whole day trying to warm him up. He still didn't look good but James knew better then to force him to go to the Hospital Wing. After class, during which Sirius had slept and shivered, James tried to snatch Remus away from Madelyn. Sirius was following him and Peter was walking away with Matilda. The two were chatting and holding hands, a fact James took into account for the future. Madelyn didn't really want to leave Remus but Lily called her over, so she went, saying she would be back soon. Once alone, James lead them to the Room of Requirement. Once there they went inside and James made Remus sit down on one of the chairs. Sirius had collapsed onto the bed that was in there. James ran his hand through his hair before turning to Remus.

"Spit it out Prongs," Remus urged, sensing that something had happened during full moon.

"I'm sorry Moony, we didn't mean for it to happen," started James glancing at Sirius, who was now curled up in the millions of blankets and starting to sleep.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Heavens no! It was the stupid Squid that nearly killed you!" James cried, "We were by the lake and you and Padfoot were swimming and the Squid got angry!"

"Oh, is that all?" Remus sounded rather relived and grinned at James' panicked expression. James smiled sheepishly.

"Well I guess its not that bad, but Padfoot nearly died from the cold and you nearly drowned! We were both scared for you, me and Peter!" James grinned now. Remus shrugged and stood up.

"Oh well, I'm alive at any rate, but come on, we have Potions next!" With that he walked over to Sirius and bent close to him.

"Time to go to the Hospital Wing!" he teased. Sirius shot upwards and tried to run. Unfortunately he was tangled in the blankets and only succeeded in falling off the bed and hitting his head on the ground. James started to laugh at his friends frantic attempts to free himself, even Remus joined in with the laughter. Sirius was not amused. In fact he seemed terrified. Finally, James took pity on him and bent down to help him.

"No!" screamed Sirius hitting out at James, "I will not go!"

"Hey, it's all right, you aren't going anywhere!" James soothed realising how scared Sirius really was. "Remus was only joking." Eventually, Sirius stopped squirming and stared at James.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered, "just don't make me go to the Hospital Wing, I promise to never do anything stupid again!" By now he was gripping onto the front of James' robes like they were his lifeline. Remus bent down to help untangle their friend. James continued to sooth and calm Sirius until he was free. But his mind was not at peace. Why was Sirius so scared of the Hospital Wing? It was like this every time they had to take him. He would freak out to put it nicely.

* * *

The three boys eventually arrived at their Potions class five minutes late. They tried to sneak in quietly, but Severus Snape had seen them and immediately informed Professor Slughorn. The short balding man came over with a slight frown on his face.

"I think 5 points from Gryffindor each for being late boys," he said in a disapproving voice. The boys nodded and slid into seats near each other.

"Now, as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, today we are going to make the Draught of Peace, now your instructions are in your books, kindly work in your assigned pairs!" with that, Professor Slughorn sat behind his desk and waited for the students to start. James and Sirius gat out their books and moved closer together. The other students moved closer to their own pairs and the class got to work. Not far from Sirius and James sat Bellatrix and Jackson. The two of them seemed to be arguing over something. James leaned closer to them to try and hear. He only managed to catch a few words like 'Morganna' and 'love'. Then Morganna herself stalked past and bumped their cauldron, sending boiling water everywhere. The dark-haired beauty shrieked and jumped out of the way of the mess she had caught. Bellatrix jumped up cursing and Jackson calmly moved away. James moved out of the way and dragged Sirius with him. Then he quickly hurried over to the ingredients cupboard and pretended to be gathering things for the potion. He was actually watching as Professor Slughorn walked over to the screaming girls and quietly talked to them. It seemed Bellatrix and Morganna were fighting and poor Jackson was the reason.

"Can I have those?" James jumped and spun around at the voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Can I have those!" the small girl asked. James stared at Taliyah Parkinson in surprise. She had changed since he last saw her. Instead of a warm, friendly smile, it was cold and cruel. James silently handed her the jar and watched her wonder back to her cauldron where Severus was working. James couldn't help but notice how Severus inched away from her as she sat down. James was jolted back to awareness when Sirius bumped him.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" asked James as he straightened Sirius.

"Nothing, you were watching Parkinson like you watch Lily!" Sirius said in a hissing voice. James noticed the look of hatred across Sirius' face. A look he usually reserved for his family and it was then that James realised how deeply Sirius' hatred for anything related to his family went, even if that included a once innocent girl from Slytherin. Throughout the remainder of the Potions class, James listened as Bellatrix and Jackson argued and watched Sirius. His friend's cold was not getting any better. After gathering a sample of their potion, he packed his things up and hurried Sirius up, following Taliyah out the class room. Sirius followed in silence. It happened all the time. James would get obsessed over something small and drag Sirius along with him. Once he had become obsessed with the accident from second year and Sirius didn't think he had stopped with that obsession. Taliyah featured heavily in that subject. Of all the second years involved, Severus, Morganna and Taliyah were the only ones to remain untouched. Sirius did not like remembering that day. He had almost died along with Isabella and Melody. Out of everyone, Melody had been hurt the worst. They had all hurt the sweet girl over that year. He remembered how they had picked fights with each other and ignored her. Most vividly he remembered how lifeless she had looked when Alice found her under the beam. Sirius shuddered. He didn't like remembering that day. Or the holidays that had happened afterwards. As if sensing Sirius' discomfort, James stopped and turned around.

"Let's go to the Common Room," he suggested. Sirius shrugged to show he didn't care. But James insisted and led the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It seemed like he had forgotten his obsession, but Sirius knew better. James didn't forget, he put things to the back of his head and waited till a better time. Sirius didn't mind. He knew it would come in handy in the future.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Whishes

**Disclaimer - not mine...cept any unusual characters**

**Growing Pains**

_**Chapter Four – Christmas Wishes**_

"Christmas!" cried James as he bounded around the dorm, "Christmas time is near!" Remus groaned and buried his head under his pillow. Peter blinked and slowly dragged himself to a sitting position. Sirius threw his pillow at the bouncing boy and immediately wished he hadn't. Frank jumped up and tackled said bouncing boy.

"Hey it's almost Christmas break! Stop glaring at me!" James cried from under Frank. Frank just glared and started to tickle James.

"Stop waking us up at the crack of dawn! It's not Christmas yet so go back to sleep!" Frank mock growled as James laughed and squirmed under him.

"Help! Help! Stop! Ok I give! Stop!" James cried between laughs. Finally Frank stopped and stood up.

"What are you boys doing for Christmas anyway?" he asked going to sit on his bed.

"I'm going home!" James crowed jumping up and starting to dance around the room waving Sirius' pillow about.

"Home for me too!" Remus said more awake now. He sat up and watched James with a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah, mum wants me home too," Peter said and he threw his pillow at James. It hit him in the head, causing him to stop dancing and pick up the new pillow.

"You look like a girl Prongs!" Peter said with a perfectly straight face. James only grinned his famous half smirk and threw the pillow at Peter. The smaller boy ducked and grinned at James.

"What about you Frank?" asked James turning to the fifth member of the dorm.

"Yeah, are you staying, going, going with Alice?" asked Peter with a smirk. James laughed and threw the other pillow at Peter. Peter ducked again.

"Actually, I'm going home first then going over to Alice's for New Year's Eve!" Frank said.

"Nuh you can't!" James protested.

"Why not?" asked Frank with a frown.

"Cos the Applewhite's always go to the big New Year's party at the Boleyn's!" James said with a dramatic air about him. Frank smiled once more.

"Yeah I know!" he said, "So does my family, anyway, I'm going there first and having lunch with them!" He laughed at James' shocked face.

"What about you Sirius?" asked Remus walking over and sitting on Sirius' bed. The dark-haired boy groaned and buried his head under the blankets.

"Padfoot's coming to my house!" James declared suddenly.

"What?" Sirius sat up and glared at James in confusion.

"Yeah, what?" Remus and Peter asked.

"Oh, did I forget to say?" James smiled. It seemed he had been waiting for the best moment to give Sirius his good news.

"Yeah, it would appear you did forget!" Frank said as he threw his pillow at James.

"Well, mum said that under no circumstances am I to come home without my dear friend Sirius Black! So even if we have to sneak you home with us, you're coming home with me for Christmas!" James finished this with a flourishing bow in Sirius' direction before straightening and throwing Frank's pillow at Frank. Sirius jumped out of his bed and threw himself at James. The two boys rolled about on the ground laughing and shouting and James could tell that he had just made Sirius very happy indeed.

* * *

Downstairs in the Common Room, three girls huddled together and whispered. They were Alice Applewhite, Madelyn Queen and Lily Evans. The red haired girl frowned at the sound of laughter mingled with shouts coming from the boy's dorm. Madelyn only grinned at her friend's obvious disapproval. Alice couldn't decide whether to laugh or frown. She settled on a half smile.

"So how is Melody doing?" asked Lily with an obvious effort to ignore the noise.

"Oh she's all right. Finding it a bit hard with so many people." Alice said with a sad frown gracing her features.

"Yeah, but isn't she the best at non-verbal spells?" asked Lily.

"Wouldn't you be if you don't speak?" snapped Madelyn.

"Sorry, I just thought," she trailed off, looking at Alice in apology.

"It's ok, I understand, and it's not like she can't speak. She just chooses not to. So are you coming with me to the New Year's party?" Alice asked to change the subject.

"She's staying with me after Christmas! She'll be there!" came a new voice. Cortessa Boleyn sat herself down between Madelyn and Alice sending Lily a grin. Alice grinned.

"Frank is coming for lunch before it!" the other girls giggled.

"Maybe you're family will scare him away and he will never talk to you again!" Cortessa laughed. Alice frowned at her, but they could tell she wasn't serious.

"Or maybe he will freak out and run off with your little sister!" Madelyn laughed and gently shoved Alice. Alice laughed at that.

"Oh, oh no, don't say that!" she cried in mock horror.

"Oh the horror!" Lily mocked putting a hand to her head.

"Harmony does have a thing for Frank!" Cortessa said in seriousness.

"She is seven!" Alice protested.

"So? That's only eight years difference! She still has a chance!" Madelyn informed the girls with a sly smile on her face. Alice and Lily threw themselves on the poor girl and started tickling and laughing. Cortessa sat back and watched them with a half smile on her face. If only the boys could see how silly the girls were behaving.

* * *

The days passed quickly and all too soon for Sirius it was the end of term. He spent that last day of term chewing his finger nails and snapping at the others. Finally, just before lunch, James took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Stop!" he commanded in a firm voice. And Sirius only stared at his friend.

"Just relax ok, it's all good ok, my parents know you are sneaking over and they don't mind at all! Now just relax and enjoy out last day of term!" James only let him go after Sirius had nodded. And for the rest of the day, Sirius laughed and messed about with James in all their classes. They earned themselves three different detentions for the start of next term.

"James' poor parents," Remus whispered to Peter.

"Yeah, poor them!" the small boy agreed.

That afternoon found four very excited boys inside a compartment on the train singing very loudly. The girls next door had put a silencing charm on their compartment. The second years on the other side were not so lucky. One brave little girl ventured into their compartment to ask them to be quiet. The boys stared at her for five minutes as she walked in before anyone spoke.

"Uh, would you please stop singing?" she asked in a small voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sirius rudely.

"Padfoot!" Remus cried punching his shoulder, "Don't be mean!"

"Annabelle Mullet!" she said louder, glaring at Sirius.

"Ha ha, she's mad at you Sira!" James laughed. Then she turned her gaze on him as he was silent.

"Stop singing!" she said firmly before storming out the door. The boys were silent for perhaps ten minutes. Then James and Sirius started laughing. And then, to the poor second years horror, began singing again. Louder than before. The little kids were very glad to get off the train at the platform. The Marauders were quieter and more sober by the time they reached the station. Before they reached the station they took time to disguise Sirius so his mother would not recognise him. Then they made sure they were the first off the train. Saying a hurried goodbye to Remus and Peter, James led Sirius over to hi parents.

"James!" cried the dark haired woman as she pulled her son into a hug.

"Hey mum!" James grinned as he hugged her back. Sirius watched in open fascination at the display of open affection.

"Mum, this is Sirius!" James said releasing his mother and pulling Sirius forward. Sirius extended his hand as he had been taught.

"It's so nice to meet you Sirius!" Mrs Potter said as she pulled Sirius into a firm hug. James laughed at the shocked expression on his friends face.

"Well let's not stand here all day!" Mrs Potter, "Let's go home!" She pulled out a Portkey and motioned for James and Sirius to hold on. Then they suddenly appeared outside a large bluestone house. Sirius stared up at it. It looked so welcoming. The garden outside was a wild mess of flowers and little trees. There was a bicycle lying across the path and a Quaffle in a tree. James pulled Sirius forward and led him inside. Mrs Potter had gone ahead to prepare them something to eat. It wasn't like any house Sirius had ever been in. The hall-way was cluttered with cloaks and pictures on the walls. Steps led up to the right and open doors were stationed the whole way down. James dumped their trunks and pulled Sirius along the hallway. It opened out into a large kitchen. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was flooded in sunlight. It too was cluttered with pots and pans among letters and clippings from the Daily Prophet. Sirius looked outside and saw a large backyard covered in snow. Mrs Potter placed a plate of cookies on the table and James pushed Sirius into a seat.

"Help yourself!" Mrs Potter said seeing Sirius' hesitation. Like her son, her hair was wild and looked like it hadn't been brushed. Her hazel eyes spread warmth and friendliness like those of her son's. Sirius helped himself to a cookie and sat back listening as James told his mother about the start of term.

Later that afternoon Mr Potter arrived home. His hair was dark red and eyes were greener than anything. But he was built for sped like his son, tall and wiry. He ruffled his son's hair in greeting and shook Sirius' hand politely. Then he asked James if Quiditch had started. Then the two had started talking quite loudly about the Quiditch season so far. After a warm dinner that was more friendly and relaxed that Sirius had ever had at home, James showed him upstairs.

"This is my room," he said opening a door with pictures of stags on it. It was clean and everything was put away. The only messy part was when you opened the cupboard and looked inside. Just as Sirius was going to sit down James hurried him out and across the hall. He opened the door and pushed Sirius inside.

"This is your room!" and James glowed as he watched Sirius' reaction. It too was neat and tidy. The walls were pale blue and the bed sheets were a matching blue. There was a desk and cupboard and even a mirror. Sirius' bag was already there. Sirius turned to James with a wide grin.

"Thank you so much for inviting me home this Christmas!" he said and meant it.

"It was nothing!" James said before pulling his friend into a hug.

The next morning Sirius slept late. James was up early like always and jumped downstairs, bounding into the kitchen to greet his parents. His mother was cooking eggs and bacon while his father read the paper.

"Morning Jamie, sleep ok?" asked Mrs Potter.

"Yes mum, Sirius is still sleeping, should I wake him?" James asked sneaking a piece of bacon from the fry pan.

"Would you like to be woken?" asked Mr Potter as James sat beside him. James shook his head and, folding his arms on the table, rested his head on them.

"Let him sleep love, I don't suppose he gets much chance to sleep in at home," Mrs Potter's face had darkened a bit when she spoke of Sirius' family. James had told his parents all about what he knew of Sirius' home life and his parents had finally told him to bring the poor boy home no matter what. By the time breakfast was served, James had finally woken Sirius and the two boys were sitting at the table.

"Morning dear," Mrs Potter said placing a plate in front of Sirius, "Sleep all right?"

"James didn't keep you awake with his snores?" asked Mr Potter.

"I slept fine thanks Mrs Potter, and James didn't keep me awake, though he does at school!" Sirius grinned at James' outraged face.

After breakfast the two boys went out the back and proceeded to make snowmen and fling snowballs at each other. Three days later and Sirius was feeling relaxed and happy at the Potter's. Christmas morning dawned and he was woken by James jumping on his bed and shouting in his face. Groaning, Sirius threw his pillow at the hyper boy and hid under his blankets.

"No, get up! It's Christmas! Get up Sirius! Presents!" cried James grabbing Sirius' foot and dragging him out of bed. Hitting the floor with a thud, Sirius sat up and glared at James. But James was insistent and pulled Sirius to his feet and started to drag him down the hall. Sirius was more awake by the time they reached the living room with the large Christmas tree.

"A tree! You have a tree! A real live Christmas tree that is huge and not dead!" Sirius cried jumping about. James laughed and pushed Sirius on the floor.

"Presents!" he said. The two boys laughed and jumped about until Mr and Mrs Potter came into the living room.

"Ok boys, time to open the presents I think!" said Mr Potter. James dived under the tree and began ripping the paper to bits. Sirius sat and stared in wonder at the pile of presents in front of him. He took the top one and slowly opened it. It was a book on advanced charms from James' parents. Inside the front cover, they had written their names and who it was for and the date. Sirius looked up in wonder. Never before had anyone done anything so kind for him before. Suddenly Mrs Potter swooped down on him and gathered him into a warm hug.

"You are always welcome here Sirius, whenever you need to get away!" she whispered in his ear. James smiled at his mother and Sirius. It seemed some Christmas wishes do come true afterall.


	5. Chapter 5 And A Happy New Year

**Disclaimer - **if wishes were fishes thereed be no room in the sea...as much as i may wish it, harry potter and anything related to him is not mine...i wish i wish...arg the ocean...its filling up!!!!!

**Growing Pains**

**_Chapter Five – And A Happy New Year_**

"Boys, we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Mr Potter's voice floated up the stairs. Sirius dashed into James' room and jumped on the bed. He was wearing borrowed blue dress robes from James and his hair fell neatly over one eye. James looked very neat in dark green dress robes. His hair was still messy and as Sirius flopped on the bed, he ruffled it.

"Boys!" Mr Potter shouted again.

"Hurry up James, I don't want to make your dad angry!" Sirius fidgeted on the bed. James huffed and stalked towards the door.

"He's never angry! Don't worry!" James said, "Race you?" Sirius jumped off the bed and past the other boy before bumping into the wall and tripping over his feet causing him to fall down the stairs. James raced after him, panic flitting across his face. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs Mrs Potter was brushing Sirius off and gently scolding him about running inside. Sirius looked so sad that after she finished telling him off she gave him a warm hug.

"Hey!" cried James jumping down the last five steps.

"Hey what? You know better then to run inside James Kieran Potter and don't look at me like that!" Mrs Potter scolded before giving her son's hair a ruffle.

"As touching as this is, we really must go before we really are late!" Mr Potter interrupted them. He ushered them out the door and down the garden lane, Sirius almost tripped over the bike, and then they began the ten minute walk to the Boleyn residence.

Mr Potter knocked on the beautifully carved door and stood back to wait next to his wife. Half a minute later and the door was flung open by a tall, dark haired lady with dark eyes. She smiled and exchanged hugs with Mrs Potter.

"Rose, darling, you made it!" the stranger cried as she pulled back.

"Hello Carra, you've been well I take it?" Mrs Potter asked as she ushered James and Sirius inside. Sirius had been to many parties before but none quite like this. There was music blaring from one room and people were dancing and laughing. Others stood around holding glasses of punch or Champaign and talked while smaller children ran about inside and outside. There was a large table covered in many different sorts of food and drinks and all of it brightly coloured.

"Jamie, Jamie!" cried a small girl as she raced towards them. She flung her arms around the tall boy and squealed in delight. To Sirius' surprise, James picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Niamh, how are you?" asked James.

"I'm good! Are you going to come play with me?" the small girl said quickly and she squirmed out of James' arms and tugged at his hand.

"Wait, first I have to introduce you to my good friend Sirius," James said halting the girl. She turned to look at Sirius and grinned. The grin was so like another girl's grin he knew.

"Is she related to Kasey Bell?" asked Sirius.

"Duh!" Niamh said shaking her head, "Kasey is my sister!" James could only laugh at the look of surprise and horror on Sirius' face.

"Come on James!" Niamh demanded. James gave in and let the girl pull him along. Sirius was left standing.

For a while, Sirius wondered around by himself and just watched as the families mingled together. James was playing catch with a bunch of little girls and boys. He had seen Alice and Frank sitting hidden in a corner and had not stopped to say hi. Finally getting bored, Sirius sat on a chair against a wall and watched as people danced and talked. He wasn't alone for long.

"Hello!" came a voice he knew. Looking up he saw Flynn Moody standing in front of him with a thin girl that looked like Alice. It was Melody.

"Hi," said Sirius. He had not seen Flynn since she finished last year. She was now just starting her Aurora training and looked like she was enjoying it. Melody gave Sirius a shy smile. It seemed she remembered their many fights as well.

"I suppose you came with James?" asked Flynn. Sirius nodded. "Well Melody wanted to see how you were, she thought you looked lonely!" Flynn laughed at the stunned look on Sirius' face.

"James seems to have ditched me for small girls though!" Sirius said and smiled to show he was not angry.

"Yeah he does that every year, every since they were little babies!" Flynn said with a laugh. "It started when little Caitrin O'Cassidey was a baby. I think he was eight and most of the other people his age were girls, so his mother showed him little Caitrin and he was so impressed by her he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Its been like that ever since. I think Niamh is in love with him though!" Melody was laughing now too. She tugged on Flynn's arm and held her arms like she was holding a baby. Flynn nodded while Sirius looked confused.

"She says that James was also very impressed with her little sister Harmony! Though Harmony is in love with Frank!" Flynn explained with a small laugh. Soon the three were laughing and talking or miming, Sirius was miming and copying everything Melody did which brought rare smiles to the girls face. Soon more music was playing and they could see James in the middle of the dance floor with three small girls around him. He seemed to be having a lovely time and was laughing and relaxing with his little admirers. Flynn and Melody pulled Sirius onto the dance floor and pushed him around and made him dance with them. Sirius soon forgot to be nervous as he laughed along with the two girls.

Cortessa Boleyn was laughing at her friend's outrage. Lily Evans had been pulled onto the dance floor by James Potter and had only just now managed to escape. Now James was happily twirling little Niamh Bell around. Lily had stormed over to where Cortessa and Mackenzie were sitting drinking punch. For the next five minutes she muttered curses under her breath and what she would like very much to do to poor James Potter. Cortessa had probably had too much to drink; Mackenzie had spiked their drinks, and had just started laughing at her friend. Seeing that Lily was about to become a killing machine, Mackenzie had shoved a drink in her hand and now the three girls were laughing at each other. They were going to be sorry the next morning when they woke up. Alice was dancing with Frank and seemed to be enjoying herself greatly. The girls could also see Sirius dancing with Flynn Moody and Melody Applewhite. Their only friend missing was Madelyn. She had not been able to come because her grandfather was sick. But they didn't let that worry them. For now they would enjoy the last of the old year and welcome the new one it when the time came.

* * *

Bellatrix sat quietly sipping the wine her mother had given her. It was the annual New Year party and she was bored. Sirius had managed to escape coming home this year and Bellatrix was jealous. She hated coming to these pure-blood parties without him. At least when he was here he distracted her and they would either sit in a corner talking or pretend to enjoy themselves by dancing to the boring music. Now she was here without him and it seemed dull. She spotted Regulus standing stiffly next to his mother. He too had a glass of wine. Sirius was never given a glass of wine. The other person missing was Andromeda. She had left at the end of her school year to marry her long time secret boyfriend, Ted Tonks. She was now pregnant. No one else knew this except Narcissa and Sirius. Sirius' mother, Aunt Walburga had blasted poor Andromeda off the family tree. Bellatrix knew that when Aunt Walburga saw Sirius next Sirius was going to be in trouble. Again. Looking around the gathered people, she saw Morganna sitting next to Jackson and talking. So her plan had not gone entirely to plan and Morganna had won Jackson. But Bellatrix had found out something very interesting about Morganna Zooks. Smiling to herself she thought of what she had found out and how she could use it against Morganna. After all, it was the Black way to use blackmail and to never gather friends. Her family was always doing things to put themselves higher in society. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice when Ruldolphus Lestrange came and stood in front of her.

"Is there anyone sitting here?" he asked causing Bellatrix to jump and cry out in surprise. Ruldolphus smiled a smile that was several layers of evil and something else. Quickly recovering herself, Bellatrix looked up at the tall wizard.

"No-one is sitting here, you are welcome to sit with me!" she said a little breathless.

"Thank you Miss Black," Ruldolphus sat and turned to the surprised girl. "Now, what were you thinking about?" he asked with a hidden glint in his eye. Bellatrix smiled and leaned forward to talk. As the night progressed she found herself liking the eldest Lestrange brother more then anything.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was sitting high in a tree with his arm around a girl. This girl was none other than Matilda Sprout, the girl he had been friendly with since the second week of term. They were waiting for midnight to strike. Peter could feel himself getting rather nervous. Matilda was leaning into the nervous boy and toying with his hand. She looked at his watch and smiled.

"It's time!" she whispered. Peter gulped and looked at her with a small smile.

"You sure it's all right?" he asked.

"Positive!" Matilda smiled. "I love you Peter!"

"I love you too Matilda!" said Peter with a whole new confidence. Then the two leaned together and kissed their first kiss…


	6. Chapter 6 Confusion and Hurts

**Disclaimer - **not mine not mine at all...but if someone happened to gift it to me then it would be mine!!!!!

also im sorry bout this chapter...its sorta a gap filler...nothing interesting...cept sirius being an idiot again...but hey nothing new!!!!!

**Growing Pains**

**_Chapter Six – Confusion and Hurts_**

Sirius rolled over on the floor where he had fallen asleep. The New Years party had been fun. No one had gone home either. Everyone had slowly fallen asleep on the floor or on chairs. Most of the adults had found beds. There was a small lump next to Sirius that wriggled when he rolled. Cracking one eye open he saw Niamh Bell sleeping next to him. Looking further he saw James sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sirius was too sleepy to wake up properly and soon fell asleep again. Niamh snuggled closer to him.

James sat up and rubbed his eyes. Next to him lay Lily Evans. He had danced with her five times during the party. Though the last four he was pretty sure she was drunk. It seemed Mackenzie had spiked her drink along with Cortessa's. Eventually they had sat down and talked until they fell asleep. Sirius had taken over dancing with Niamh when Flynn and the Applewhite family had left. Giving a small sigh, James stood up and went in search of his parents. He ran into them in the hall way gathering their coats. Mrs Potter gave her son a quick hug and told him to fetch Sirius. Grumbling under his breath, James went back into the living room and crouched down next to the sleeping form of Sirius. Gently he shook his friend, urging him to wake without waking Niamh. Once Sirius was half awake, James pulled him to his feet, and supporting him, led him to the front hall. Mr Potter, seeing Sirius was still half asleep, took pity on him and lifted him off the ground, telling him to go back to sleep. They had done this to James numerous times and were slightly sad to see their only child growing up so fast. When they were back at their place, Mr Potter placed Sirius on the sofa and they went to have breakfast.

"Come on Sirius!" called James as he raced down the stairs with his bag. Mrs Potter was waiting for them outside. It was time to go back to Hogwarts and Sirius was taking his time getting ready.

"Is he ready yet?" asked Mrs Potter. James shook his head.

"Sirius! We have to leave now!" James shouted up the stairs. There was no reply but five seconds later Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Come on dear, we don't want to miss the train!" Mrs Potter said as she ushered the boys out the door. She held forward the Portkey and soon they were at the station.

"Now you have a good term and I will see you for the summer holidays James! Your dad and I are going overseas during Easter if you remember so you will have to stay at Hogwarts!" Mrs Potter gave her son a warm hug and turned to Sirius.

"Now you take care of your self Sirius, it was nice to meet you at last and feel free to come over in the summer!" and she gave Sirius a hug as well. As she left, James watched his friend closely.

"Come on, lets find a compartment!" he said. Sirius nodded and followed James to the train. He had enjoyed staying with the Potter family and had not wanted to leave. He was dreading facing Bellatrix again. As if on cue, Bellatrix and the rest of the Black's entered the station. Mrs Black spotted her son and frowned. Ignoring everyone around her, she strode over to him. Sirius saw her coming and tried to push his way on the train and past James, panic painted across his face. James turned to see what was wrong with Sirius and saw Mrs Black heading their way. He tried to shove Sirius on the train faster. They were not fast enough. Mrs Black reached them and shoved James out of the way. James landed on the ground with a thud. Mrs Black grabbed her son's arm and twisted it, forcing Sirius to turn to face her. Then she slapped him hard across the face. James struggled to pick himself up as he saw his friend receive a third slap. Mrs Black was shouting at him and shaking him so Sirius was hitting his head on the train door. Launching himself at the tall lady, James tried to pull her away from Sirius. He was pushed back again and Mrs Black screeched at him to leave them alone. Sirius was kicking and squirming in his mothers grasp trying to free himself. His head hurt and his arm hurt where his mother was twisting it. As James picked himself up again he saw Narcissa Black walking over. She placed a hand on Mrs Black and whispered something in her ear. While Mrs Black was distracted, Narcissa motioned for James to take Sirius out of sight. Picking up his discarded bag, James grabbed Sirius and bundled him on the train and along the corridor. Sirius stumbled and almost fell as he allowed James to push him into a seat. His head hurt and his vision was going blurry. Reaching up a hand to feel the back of his head, it felt warm and sticky. He held his hand in front of him and was horrified at what he saw. Blood was dripping from his hand into his lap. Sirius felt his eyes roll up in his head and he slumped over and into a world of darkness.

James watched as his friend slumped over in his seat. He did not relax until the train was moving. Remus joined them after a while and Peter came in last looking rather happy. James moved about until he was next to Sirius and supporting his friend. Peter's face went pale when he saw the blood on Sirius' hand and lap. Being the best healer of the four boys he began to examine Sirius. James and Remus just watched in silence. They trusted Peter to do a good job. When Peter finished healing Sirius then they would relax and talk about their holidays.

Remus sat next to Madelyn during the welcome back feast. Across from them sat Sirius and James. Sirius was looking well once more; Peter had done a brilliant job as usual. Peter was sitting next to James, and looking over to the Hufflepuff table. Matilda Sprout was looking back. Then to Remus' surprise, Peter blew a kiss to Matilda. Remus was surprised and confused. Since when had Peter been so confident in showing affection to a girl he liked. James was stunned too as he looked at Peter like he had never seen him before. Then he grinned and clapped the smaller boy on the back.

"Well done Peter my friend! When are you going to introduce us?" asked James with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sirius was straining to see who Peter had sent the kiss to for Matilda had started talking to her friends.

"Who did you send your kiss to Wormtail?" asked Sirius as he almost fell off his seat. James caught him and pulled him firmly onto the bench ignoring the question. Madelyn nudged Remus and pointed to Peter who had gone very red. That was more like the old Peter, embarrassed at shows of affection. Just as Sirius was about to start hounding Peter for information, the food appeared on the table and the ever hungry boy was distracted. Peter seemed relived by the distraction as he too began to pile food on his plate. James looked once more at Matilda and back to Peter before also piling food on his plate. Remus was the only one to see the proud grin on James' face. As always, James Potter continued to surprise Remus with his little acts of kindness and understanding. One thing James could not hide very well was his feelings. Remus knew that James was madly in love with Lily Potter.

"Wake up!" James said firmly as he opened the curtains to Sirius' bed. The smaller boy groaned and rolled over. James frowned and shook Sirius. "Get up Padfoot! Get up now! Breakfast!" he tried again. This time Sirius pulled the blankets over his head. James pulled the blankets back and off the bed.

"Go 'way Prongs! Sleeping!" moaned Sirius and he curled up on the bed. But James was having none of it. The other boys were up and getting ready, all woken by Sirius' alarm clock. But Sirius, as always, had slept through it. It was only when Frank was leaving did the others realise that Sirius was not up yet. James picked Sirius up and flung him over his shoulder before marching into the bathroom. Remus and Peter followed; Remus apprehensive and Peter curious. James placed the still half asleep boy on the floor, leaning him against the wall and began to run cold water in the bath tub. Remus was surprised that Sirius had not woken yet. Sirius had drifted back into sleep, cuddling up to James as he slumped over on the ground. Peter sat on the bench and watched with an amused smile on his face. Remus leaned against the door with a half smile on his face. James finished running the bath and shook Sirius off his leg. Then he picked up Sirius and dumped him in the bath. Sirius' eyes shot open and he lurched forward. James held him in place and began to splash water in Sirius' face. The freshly woken boy squirmed and tried to get free, his mouth opening and shutting as he tried to form words. Peter began to laugh and Remus gave a true smile.

"C-c-cold!" stuttered Sirius as he tried to sit up and get free of James' hands.

"Are you awake?" asked James as he held onto Sirius. Though he sounded angry, there was a warm smile on his face. Sirius nodded as he began to shiver.

"Get him out James! We don't want him sick!" Remus said firmly stepping forward when he saw Sirius start shivering. James had also noticed the shivers and he quickly lifted Sirius from the bath and wrapped him in towels Peter handed to him. Sirius shivered and huddled closer to James for warmth.

"C-c-col-l-ld J-James!" he stuttered.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" James said as he rubbed Sirius' arms.

"Stupids!" muttered Remus.

"What!" cried James. Remus pulled out his wand and magically dried Sirius and heated the towels. James and Sirius both blushed before starting to laugh at themselves. Remus joined in their laughter, though he was laughing at them.

"Oh, we better go! Don't wanna miss breakfast!" Peter suddenly cried. He raced into the dorm followed by Remus, James and Sirius. The small boy threw Sirius some robes and James pulled the warm towels from him. Once Sirius had his robes on, Peter hurried them all from the dorm and down to the Great Hall. Once in the Great Hall, Peter left the other Marauders and met Matilda. He grabbed some toast from a table and the two left the hall. James watched this with a proud smile across his face. Sirius looked rather confused at this and Remus just smiled. It was good to see Peter with some confidence.

"So he didn't really want breakfast did he?" asked Sirius as he followed James to the Gryffindor table. James shook his head. "Then why did he hurry us all down here?" Sirius was consistent with his questions, a trait that had always been with him; also he could be rather slow at times. James only smiled and sat down. For a boy who had no luck in love, James was surprisingly apt in what he knew. Remus was often surprised at what James knew. But then he knew that he shouldn't be. Though he often appeared a bully to others, James Potter was highly sensitive.


	7. Chapter 7 A Day in The Life

**Disclaimer - **not mine...how many times do i have to say it...its not mine!!!!

ok so this chapter is just a little fun just to see what goes on in their heads...tell me if i should do any more...maybe one for sirius and one for moony and one for peter and maybe even lily evans???? i dont no so you guys tell me!!!! read review reply and enjoy most of all!!!!!

**Growing Pains**

_**Chapter Seven – A Day In The Life**_

**James Potter **

**6:45am**

It is only 6:45am. Sirius must have tried to reset it again. Honestly, why did he make it go off so early? It's not like he wakes up to it anyway. I wonder if anyone else is up yet. Oh yes, there is noise coming from Frank's bed. And there is Peter heading to the bathroom. Hmm that's strange; Remus hasn't made a noise yet. I wonder if he put a silencing charm around his bed again. Well I must say Sirius and I were somewhat loud last night. Poor Remus, he did look rather tired. Maybe we should have been a little quieter. No, I don't think so. Oh good Peter is out of the bathroom. My turn. Oh no you don't Frank Longbottom! It is my turn in the bathroom. There, all better.

**7:30am**

Oh good, Remus is awake. Oh he looks grumpy. Still no sign of Sirius. Good bye Frank, see you at breakfast! Ok time to wake sleeping beauty.

"Go 'way Prongs!"

Well at least he knows it is me and not his mother or brother. No don't do that Sirius, time to get up! Hey that's strange, Peter is leaving too. Oh, he is off to see his girlfriend. Lucky bugger! Wish I had a girlfriend to prance of and see. Did I just say prance? Never mind, time to wake up Sirius!

"I'm up! I'm up ok!"

Ha ha, I knew my plan would work. Poor Sirius, I don't think he likes being woken by ice down his pants.

It is almost 8am and time for breakfast. Oh look there's the lovely Miss Evans, future Mrs Potter! I wonder if she will consider going out with me today.

**9am**

Ouch! Silly Evans, when will she admit to loving me? She doesn't have to hex me every time I ask. And I do think the porridge over the head was a bit much. I'm glad Remus took pity on me and cleaned me up. Oh do stop laughing Padfoot. Just you wait till a girl rejects you. Oh great, double Transfiguration. At least it is easy. I mean, once you master human transfiguration, every thing else just seems easy. Though maybe the same can not be said of Peter. I think he must be half Squib. What is Sirius doing? Oh, now I know. Strange, how can one boy create so much trouble? Oh, yeah, I think I have something to do with it. Detention already. What a great start to the morning. Great thinking Padfoot. Make all the tables grow feet and walk around. Oh do stop frowning at me Remus. And now Evans is frowning too. What have I got to do to show these people I am here to have fun?

**5pm**

Finally, the day is almost over. Just Quiditch practice then dinner and finally bed! There goes Remus dragging poor Wormtail and Padfoot to the library to study! Suffer! Well come on team, time for practice. We are up against Ravenclaw soon. I would say they are a push over but I can't. They have the amazing Jetta Moron as a Chaser teamed up with Lyam Mullet and Cara French. Oh well, their Seeker is only a little third year, we have Gwendolyn Troy as our Seeker. She is just as good as her sister I think! Is that Evans watching in the stands!? Oh. My. Gosh! Oh do stop laughing Mackenzie; I know it was you who convinced her to come to practice. Great, maybe now Evans will finally fall for me! I mean who could resist me on a broom!

**9pm**

Ah, bed. No, I must not fall asleep; I have to finish that Charms essay. Hmm, I wonder if Moony would notice if I just borrowed his. Distract him for me Padfoot, be a good puppy for once! Now, what was that copying spell Peter told me about? Darn. No don't take it away from me Moony! Stop laughing Sirius! Stop! Fine, don't stop! If I just move like so…ha! Now you aren't laughing! And you have to start your Charms essay again! Oh don't give me that look Moony. There, that's better. A smile always looks best. Now to Charms. It's going to be a long night!

**Midnight**

It feels nice to lie in bed. My dreams wait for me. There goes Sirius whimpering in his sleep again. There there Padfoot, don't worry; it's going to be alright! Maybe I'll just spend the night in his bed instead. I wish I knew what makes him cry like that. Does he even know he is doing it? I'm sure Evans will go out with me now, after my fantastic display during practice, how could she resist?


	8. Chapter 8 Prank Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer - **hey all i no i no this is not mine nor will it ever be!!!

i hope you guys enjoy this chapter...it took a while for me to think how i was going to do the Prank!!!

**Growing Pains**

_**Chapter Eight – Prank Gone Wrong**_

All too soon it was O.W.L.S. Gryffindor had won the Quiditch cup yet again. Now all the fifth and seventh year students were busy studying for the upcoming exams. You could see Remus walking around with a book in hand, nose buried deep inside it. Peter could be seen pacing around odd spots muttering under his breath, even James and Sirius were seen sitting and studying. Or so it seemed. They were all relieved when the last exam was to start. It was Potions. After James and Sirius had embarrassed Severus after the DADA exam, he had taken to slipping snide remarks towards them when ever they passed. It was more then Sirius could stand. Whenever they passed Severus his hand itched to fire a hex at the slimy Slytherin. But James stopped him, saying they had to concentrate on the upcoming exam. But James could not always be with Sirius. Sirius finished his potion early and waited outside the door. Severus came slinking out soon afterwards. He grinned at the sight of Sirius alone and muttered something under his breath about blood and mud. Sirius glanced towards the door before lunging at Severus and pinning him against the wall. Severus only grinned.

"Go ahead Black, hex me!" he said with a grin. He watched as Sirius battled with himself and his grip slackened. Sirius did not really want to get in trouble today because it was full moon tonight; he had to be there for Remus. Then he glanced at Severus' gloating face and something in him snapped.

"You want to know something Snape," snarled Sirius as he tightened his grip on the Slytherin. He watched and waited to see what Severus would do.

"I'd love to know your big secret Black, what sets you aside from everyone else?" Severus snivelled. He knew the Marauders had a secret and he had a faint idea it had something to do with the Whomping Willow.

"What secret?" asked Sirius. The hate never left his eyes.

"I know you go out to the Willow at night! What is it that you are hiding?" And Sirius could stand it no longer. He had had enough of the loathing in the other boy's eyes. The world would be better if it was minus one Slytherin.

"You want to know how to get past the branches? Well all you have to do is press the knot at the base. Follow the passageway till you come to a door and go in!" Sirius smiled at his own brilliance. "I promise you will have the surprise of a life time!" And with those words, Sirius turned and stalked up the corridor.

For the rest of the day, Sirius was rather quiet. James noticed, as he noticed everything about his friend, and questioned him. Sirius gave his friend a nervous glance but remained silent. After Remus had gone to the Hospital Wing and the other three boys were up in the dorm waiting, James watched his friend by the window. A strange light had entered Sirius' eyes and it worried James.

"What did you do?" asked James bluntly. Sirius turned away silently.

"Sirius!" demanded James.

"I took care of Snape!" snarled Sirius, "He 'shant bother us anymore after tonight!" Again there was that strange light in Sirius' eyes.

"What do you mean?" demanded James, he was worried.

"Look at the map!" was all Sirius said. Peter pulled out the map and glanced at it. He paled and handed it to James. James swore and stormed out the dorm. Sirius looked up in shock. Then he raced after James. Peter looked at the map again and did the only thing he could. He left and headed for Professor Dumbledore's office.

James raced through the common room and out the portrait hole before taking off down to the main doors. He could hear Sirius behind him but he didn't want to face him yet. He couldn't believe what Sirius had done. He had to stop Snape before he saw Remus. If Remus hurt Snape it would ruin him.

"James, stop!" called Sirius as he followed behind him.

"Go away Sirius!" snapped James rounding a corner.

"I thought it would be a good idea, then Snape can't say those nasty things to us or Evans again!" Sirius pleaded his case.

"And Remus? Did you think about him?" James said turning around and grabbing Sirius by the front of his shirt. Sirius paled as he saw the anger in his friends face.

"Remus doesn't have to know!" tried Sirius but he knew now it was wrong. James gave a great sigh and threw Sirius away before running off again. It was then James knew that Sirius, in his child like innocence, did not even know he had done something wrong.

By the time Sirius reached the Willow, James was dragging a very angry Snape clear of the flaying branches. Snape pulled himself away from James and stormed up to the castle. Sirius could only stand there and watch as James advanced on him. James looked very angry and it scared Sirius. Before he knew what was happening, James had swung his fist and connected with Sirius' jaw. Then came the other one and soon Sirius was flat on his back as James reined blows to his friends head and stomach. Sirius struggled under him, not wanting to be pinned down. He knew James was angry and he knew he deserved to be hit, it wasn't like he had never been hit before, but he did not like being pinned to the ground. It reminded him too much of his father and even his mother. Finally, James stopped and sat back. Below him Sirius lay there panting for breath, panic written across his face. James stood and offered his hand to Sirius, but Sirius curled up into himself.

"Hey, come on Sira, we best go see Dumbledore," James said crouching down. He lifted his beaten friend to his feet and took his hand to lead him to the headmaster's office. He was not sorry for beating up his friend, Sirius deserved it. He was not going to apologise. When he looked at Sirius, he saw that Sirius knew he had deserved it. In silence, the two boys made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Snape had been sworn to secrecy. Sirius had a weeks worth of detentions and had lost 50 points. James had won 70 points for bravery. Peter had won 20 points for bravery and telling the headmaster what was happening. Snape had also lost 30 points and had three detentions for being out of bed. Now James and Sirius were waiting outside the Hospital Wing as Dumbledore told Remus what had happened. Soon they were joined by Madelyn. She sensed the tension and chose not to say anything. Finally Dumbledore left and the three students entered. James and Madelyn practically ran to the bed to see if Remus was alright. Sirius hung back, afraid to meet his friend. Remus looked pale and broken. He allowed Madelyn to fuss over him for a while and gave James a thankful smile. But the calmness vanished when he saw Sirius. Before the other two could stop him, he had leapt out of bed and lunged at Sirius. Sirius stared wide eyed at his werewolf friend. Then Remus had one hand around his throat and the other was reining blows on Sirius' head. Poor Sirius was not even healed from his last beating.

"Stop! Remus stop!" cried Madelyn, not knowing about what happened last night.

"No, he needs to do this," muttered James quietly as he stopped Madelyn from running to Remus. Though deep down it hurt to see Remus so angry. Sirius was in shock. Finally it was all too much for him and his eyes rolled back in his head as he sunk to the ground. Remus let him drop and stood staring at his beaten friend. Madelyn came and led him back to the bed while James lifted Sirius onto another bed.

"Please leave," murmured Remus.

"What?" asked James.

"I need to be alone for a while, I'm sorry, I just need to be alone!" Remus gave James a shaky smile to let him know he was all right and James relented and left. Madelyn settled down on the bed with Remus and wrapped her arms around him as he cried. She didn't know what had happened but right now she didn't care. Right now Remus needed her to be strong so strong she would be. Even after Remus had fallen asleep, Madelyn sat and held him in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Summer

**Disclaimer - **Not mine guys...gees stop with the eyes already!!!!!

hey its summer...yay...cept its wet and rainy when im writing it!!!! so please read and review and i'm stuck on how to get them back to school!!!!! ideas ppls ideas!!!!

**Growing Pains**

_**Chapter Nine – Summer**_

There was discord among the Marauders. Sirius was not sitting with them and they were not talking to him. Remus was spending all his time with Madelyn while James would sit and talk to Mackenzie or the sixth years, Hestia Jones and Lucy Peaches. Peter ignored them all and spent time with Matilda. As the school year drew to an end, people began to worry. What with the rise of a dark lord, they looked to the boisterous group of fifth years to spread light and laughter. Even the train ride back was silent. At the station, James watched as Sirius slowly walked towards his parents and felt a pang of regret. They had told Sirius that for the whole summer he was not to contact them unless they contacted them first. But when James had seen Mrs Black, he had wanted to rush over and drag Sirius away from them. But he didn't. Remus had forgiven Sirius but he didn't want to talk to him just yet. Peter was not fussed by it at all, he too had forgiven Sirius. He spent the train ride with his girlfriend Matilda. So it was with an uneasy feeling that the four friends started their summer holidays.

By the third week, James knew something was wrong. Remus had written and told him he was going to write to Sirius. Then he had written again saying Sirius wouldn't answer any letters. James had written but got no reply. He was worried. He even tried the two way mirrors. And so it was James found himself tossing and turning in his bed. The rain outside was keeping him awake as well as worry for his best friend. Mr and Mrs Potter had tried to calm him saying they would go over to see Sirius at the end of the week if he still hadn't heard anything. But still James worried. Just as he was drifting off to sleep there was a tap at the window. James ignored it but it continued. Finally he got up and looked out his window. There was his owl carrying a letter. Or rather a note. James hurried to the window and let his owl in. He took the note and quickly read it.

'I'm here!'

James was confused. He went back to the window and looked outside. There was a trunk on the front lawn and not far away a black mass of rags. Wait, a trunk? Cursing, the messy haired boy turned and raced out of his room shouting for his parents as he did. He jumped down the stairs and pulled open the front door before racing out to the black mass. He didn't care about the rain soaking into his pyjamas as he gathered the broken body of Sirius Black into his arms. Then he turned and slowly walked to his front door. Mr and Mrs Potter were standing there waiting. Then Mr Potter had taken Sirius from James's arms and Mrs Potter was wrapping her son in a towel as they regrouped in the kitchen. James could only sit and watch as his parents fussed over Sirius. The pale boy was unresponsive to everything they did. It was only when morning was peeping over the horizon that he made a sound. His eyes began to flutter and his hand reached out trying to grasp something. James clasped the hand in his own and his mother ran a hand over Sirius head.

"Hey, it's all right mate, you're safe now!" whispered James as Sirius finally opened his eyes. It hurt James to see his friend like this. Sirius was pale and shaky, he had cuts and bruises all over his body and his breathing was coming in hitching breaths. Mr Potter carried him to the sofa and laid him down there. Then the elder Potter's retreated to the kitchen to talk. James climbed onto the sofa with Sirius and pulled his friend into a warm hug. Then, because it had been a long night, both boys drifted off to sleep. Both feeling happy for the first time in weeks.

Mr and Mrs Potter had reached a decision. They were going to take full responsibility for Sirius Black. They would become his legal guardians and keep him at their house. Mr Potter had influence at the Ministry and was going to sway the decision for Sirius to stay with them. They would not tell the boys yet, so as not to raise their hopes, especially Sirius'. By the end of the week it would be sorted. Or at least they hoped it would be. After talking throughout the morning, Mr Potter left for work and Mrs Potter retreated to the living room to watch the boys while they slept. She sat and pulled out a book to read. James was sleeping with Sirius held tightly against him; both his arms gripped the other boy but not too tightly so as to hurt him. Sirius slept peacefully aware that he was safe and James was there to protect him. His breathing was still uneven and he was developing a cold but he was safe and to him that was all that mattered.

"Boys, time to go!" called Mrs Potter up the stairs. It had been three weeks since Sirius had come to live with them. He had been adopted by the Potter family after his mother had blasted him off the family tree. Their Hogwarts letters had arrived the day before and they were going to Diagon Ally to get their stuff for school. James was still Quiditch Captain and he and Sirius had been discussing who they would get to replace Brodwyn Wood as Chaser. So far all they had was little Annabelle Mullet. Sirius liked her because he remembered how she had stood up to them on the train at Christmas time. He thought she had attitude and James had to agree. They knew her brother was an excellent chaser and they hoped she was as good. Maybe they would see her in Diagon Alley. After Mrs Potter had called them once more and they heard the door opening, the two boys jumped up and raced down the stairs, Sirius tripping as always on the last three. Mrs Potter frowned and shook her head as she helped Sirius to his feet. Then she held out a jar of Floo powder and the boys took a handful each before stepping into the fire together. They were just brushing themselves off before Mrs Potter got there when Sirius suddenly went still. James continued to clean himself as his friend stared off in what seemed like the distance. In fact, Sirius was staring at a girl.

"Hey Padfoot, you ready to go?" asked James as his mother arrived. When he got no answer, James grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and spun him around to face him.

"What?" asked Sirius shaking himself. He snuck a glace behind him at the girl.

"Oh," smiled James when he saw what Sirius was looking at. "Well I don't know what Lyam will think if you hook up with his sister!" And Sirius sent a punch in his direction.

The last week of the holidays seemed to drag on forever. James and Sirius were both looking forward to and dreading going back to Hogwarts. The day before returning to school, they could be found hanging over the fence of Cortessa's front yard. Cortessa was sitting in the sun with a book beside her as she talked to the boys. Though they didn't show it at school, Cortessa and James were good friends. They had grown up together having lived just ten minutes away from each other. They had received their O.W.L.S. not long ago and all three had passed with flying colours.

"James, don't eat the flowers, mum just replanted them after Sirius ate them!" Cortessa said as she flipped a page of the magazine she had in front of her, the book lay to the side forgotten. James righted himself and dropped the flower he was holding. He glanced as Sirius, who had a flower in his mouth.

"Sirius is eating them! Though why I have no idea?" muttered James.

"Sirius wants to die, if mum catches you eating the flower's then she will get really angry!" Cortessa said like she was commenting on the weather. She continued to ignore the two boys as they continued to destroy the garden. The day was dragging on forever. Sirius had given up on the flowers and was now trying to walk on top of the fence. He had his arms stretched out to either side and a frown on his face as he concentrated on putting his feet just so. James sat down next to Cortessa. The blonde beauty sat up and shut her magazine. The two watched Sirius for a while in silence.

"He's come a long way from first year," said Cortessa quietly. James nodded. Indeed he had come a long way from the spoilt brat he had been.

"Yeah, its good!" James said.

"This summer has done wonders for him, I'm glad you forgave him, I'm glad he left when he did!" Cortessa said with a far away look in her dark eyes. James glanced at her and looked away quickly. Sometimes Cortessa scared him with her deepness. She was often able to predict things before they had come to pass. It was an unnatural ability she had. Often she didn't mean to use it, but sometimes she said things without meaning to. James didn't mind. He had many strange friends. Take Remus for example. He was a werewolf. And Madelyn's grandfather was one too. That was part of the reason why Madelyn and Remus were so close. They understood each other. It was the reason he and Mackenzie had never been good together. They were too similar. They clashed.

"Hey, watch this, guys!" called Sirius, demanding attention. James and Cortessa raised their heads to watch Sirius. The skinny boy walked along the fence and then started to jump.

"Careful Padfoot!" James said too late. Sirius miss judged his landing and toppled off the fence to land on the concrete. James and Cortessa raced over to him. Perhaps he was being a bit silly, but James had started to feel rather protective of Sirius. He didn't want anything or anyone to hurt Sirius again. When they reached him, he was picking himself up and laughing. James sighed in relief, it was proof that the old Sirius was coming back to the surface. Cortessa was not so forgiving.

"You prat!" she snapped giving Sirius a slap on the back of his head.

"Ow," cried Sirius, a hand going to his head, "What was that for?"

"For being stupid!" she hissed. Then without warning, she pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Um…" Sirius said hesitantly. James stood in shock before a large grin plastered across his face.

"I'm glad you are safe Sirius!" Cortessa said upon releasing him. Then she turned and fled inside. Sirius watched her go with a mingled look of gratitude and confusion across his face. James couldn't help it. He began to laugh.

"Shut up!" growled Sirius as he started to turn bright red. Still laughing, James tugged on Sirius' arm and the two started to walk home.


	10. Chapter 10 Sixth Year Begins

**Disclaimer - **not mine as much as i wish it was, so i finished the final book at last, actually i read it several times already!!!! thanks for all the reviews and such, keep reading and reviewing cos im running low on ideas!!!!!

**Growing Pains**

_**Chapter Ten – Sixth Year Begins **_

It was always a struggle to get Sirius up in the morning. Today it was harder. It was the day they were going back to Hogwarts to start their sixth year. Mrs Potter had not needed to wake James who was always up at the crack of dawn. She had sent him to wake Sirius but James had returned to her twenty minutes later with no Sirius. So Mrs Potter had left her son to finish cooking breakfast and had gone up to her adopted sons room to wake him up. Sirius was laying spread out on his bed, one arm flung over his face so as to hide the sun from his eyes. His blanket was tangled in his legs and his other arm was dangling off the bed. Mrs Potter brushed her hand through his silky black hair and leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the forehead. Sirius shifted slightly.

"Sirius, darling, its time to get up now!" she said softly. The boy shifted again, his head pushing into her hand for that much wanted contact. Mrs Potter smiled and moved her hand away from him. Sirius groaned and moved again. His arm came off his face and his blue eyes blinked quickly to adjust to the light. Mrs Potter put her hand back and brushed her fingers through his hair once more.

"That's it honey, wake up and come have breakfast." She coaxed. Sirius sighed and tried to sit up. When he saw Mrs Potter, he jerked up and tugged at the blanket.

"Oh good, you're awake! Breakfast in five minutes then we are leaving!" she said with a warm smile and she left the boy and went downstairs.

In half an hour, Mrs Potter, James and Sirius were ready to leave. They met Cortessa at the gate and all got ready to take to Portkey to Kings Cross Station. All too soon, they were getting on the train and saying good bye.

"Now you take good care of Sirius, James!" Mrs Potter said as she gave James a hug.

"Yeah, yeah!" smiled James, but he would do as his mother said. Mrs Potter turned to Sirius and gave him a hug.

"Take care of your self dear, and write to us if you need or want anything!" she said to him as she let him go. Sirius nodded and followed James onto the train. Waving goodbye, the two boys headed along the corridor to find their friends. Along the way the peeked into several different compartments and saw several different things. Xenophilius Lovegood and Charlotte Moon entwined around each other screamed and threw things at the boys until they left them. Several Hufflepuff girls were talking about something they found interesting, Sirius was glad to see Melody Applewhite joining in, even if she didn't talk. It wasn't until they had passed Marionette Mullet making out with Ravenclaw seventh year, Benjy Fenwick that they found their friends. James could tell that Sirius was upset about Marionette but he didn't say anything. Instead, they greeted Remus and Peter and proceeded to tell them about their summer. Remus had to go to the Prefect meeting and James and Peter started to play chess. Sirius, still slightly upset about Marionette, leaned his head against the window and watched the world rush by. When James next glanced at him, Sirius was fast asleep. So James gently moved Sirius so he was lying down on the bench. It was not long until they were pulling up at the Hogsmead station. James and Peter half carried Sirius, who refused to walk anywhere, off the train and pushed him into a carriage. They climbed in after and waited for Remus to find them. James glared at Marionette and Benjy as they passed. Though he would never admit it, Sirius had never really liked a girl before and James could see that Sirius was really interested in Marionette. Now the girl had a boyfriend and Sirius saw his chance slipping away. Remus joined them and the carriage started for the school. Another school year was about to begin. The ride to the school was spent trying to wake Sirius up properly. But the stubborn boy was refusing to wake up. When they got there, James jumped down first and hoisted Sirius' arm over his shoulder, and then he proceeded to drag Sirius along with him, Remus and Peter following behind.

"What's up Padfoot?" whispered James.

"Just let me pretend to be asleep until we are in our room please Prongs, I don't want to answer any questions Moony will throw at me right now?" begged Sirius. So James left it at that. Remus watched Sirius suspiciously the whole feast but Sirius pretended to sleep on James' shoulder. As soon as it was finished, James got the password from Remus and took Sirius up to the common room by the fastest route. Once they were out off sight of the others, Sirius walked on his own. Remus watched them go until Madelyn came up behind him to say hello. Peter had already disappeared over to the Hufflepuff table to see his girlfriend.

"Are you all right Sirius?" asked James once they were in their room. Both boys were sitting on James' bed. Sirius shrugged.

"Not sure really, its just weird seeing them after last term, I feel like Moony is judging me when he looks at me," Sirius shrugged and lay back on the bed. James watched his friend for a moment before speaking again.

"He's forgiven you, he wrote to me before you came and told me, I'm sure you'll be fine with him! Just be yourself like always!" James said as he leaned against his pillows next to his friend. Sirius nodded but he didn't look all that convinced. James didn't think he would be, with the amount of neglect and unreturned feelings Sirius had endured over the years, it would take time for him to be comfortable around Moony and Wormtail again. And so it was that Remus, Peter and Frank found the two boys fast asleep on James' bed, James curled protectively around Sirius.

The first few days of term seemed to drag on and on. James was planning when to have tryouts for his team, Remus was always doing something, either with Madelyn or his homework and Peter was either with him or Matilda. Sirius would just follow James around and mess about with him. At night, when they were all in the common room, he would sit and stare at Marionette with the same look James used to use upon Lily. But James was no longer looking at Lily like that. Sure, at times his gaze would wonder over to her, but he hadn't even spoken to her at all this year yet. Sirius was not surprised at all by this; he and James had spent countless hours talking about how to get Lily Evans to like James. They had decided to ignore her, unless she spoke to them first. Remus was not the only one shocked by this. Indeed, Lily was surprised that James had not asked her out already. But she tried not to show it. She talked to her friends and did her homework and Prefect duties like always. It would maybe take her all year to admit it, but she missed James' constant badgering.

"Why oh why is there so much work?" asked Sirius as he flopped down on the sofa in front of the fire. It was starting to get cold. Remus looked up from his Potions homework and smiled at Sirius. It was the first time Sirius had complained about work in front of him all year and Remus took it as a sign things were starting to settle down between them.

"First Full Moon tomorrow then?" asked Peter sitting down and opening his bag to pull out his Charms book. Remus nodded but didn't say anything. His eyes flickered towards Sirius, who had stiffened. Peter didn't seem to realise he had said anything wrong and continued to study his book. It would be the first full moon together since Sirius had betrayed Moony to Snape. Remus watched Sirius out the corner of his eyes for a while. Sirius sat and fidgeted with the sleeve of his robes, picking at a stray thread. Peter continued his work in silence, pulling Remus' already finished one over so he could copy a bit from it. Reaching over, Remus put his hand over Sirius', bringing a stop to the fidgeting. Sirius looked up at his friend. He was surprised to see Remus smiling.

"It will come apart Padfoot, and then you would have to wear James' robes!"

It was when Remus said Padfoot that Sirius finally relaxed. It was the first time since the Prank that Remus had used that name, and it was because of that use, Sirius knew he had finally been forgiven.

"What's happening guys?" asked James as he bounded into the common room. Remus smiled at James and bent over his work once more. Peter muttered a small hello and continued with his own work. Sirius beamed at James as Prongs settled himself between Sirius and the arm of the chair.

"So I was thinking, this month we would explore a bit more of the Forbidden Forest!" James said.

"Oh yes, that would be fun!" Sirius said happily. And so they planned another full moons adventure.

James heaved Sirius over his shoulder and continued to walk up the stairs; Peter was walking in front of them, checking to see if any teachers were up. It had been a fun full moon with Padfoot and Moony racing around the forest full of energy. Eventually, Padfoot began to tire, so Prongs herded them back to the Shrieking Shack. Once there, Moony and Padfoot continued to romp and play. It was like they were making up for lost time. Now Sirius was fast asleep and they were trying to get back to their common room without getting caught. Looking back, James was glad that Sirius and Remus were getting on so well; it meant that Sirius could relax around Moony and enjoy his time again. To James, it showed that his family was back together once more. This year was going to be so much fun.


	11. Chapter 11 A Growing Plot

Growing Pains

**Yo all...sorry for the long wait...moving house is horrid and not having internet for so long, im suprised i survived...neways, this is the next chapter of my delightful story and i hope you all enjoy it to bits...as the chapter title says, i am hoping my plot is growing, not going walkabout like the rest of my files on my computer... goodness new letting ppls play on my computer could result in most of my files missing...so it may be a while before the next chapter, i have to start from scratch for it and i honestly cant remember what i was writting for it!! on another note, i have started a story about the Black family children growing up...not sure if i should post it or not...sugestions anyone?**

**disclaimer - not mine at all...cept the plot...and any character you do not regonise...hee hee i think ive lost the plot!!**

**read review and enjoy...please!!**

**again, sorry for the long wait...please dont hate me for it...keep reading my story!!**

**Growing Pains**

_**Chapter Eleven – A Growing Plot**_

The walls were crushing in on them. Screams loud enough to wake the dead could be heard all around. Yet they sat aside, unaffected by it all. Lovely Morganna sitting watching the destruction like a queen would her favourite show. To one side sat Severus Snape. He watched what was happening with wide, frightened eyes. Only Morganna's hand on his shoulder kept him in place. On her other side sat Taliyah Parkinson. She watched it all with wide eyes that drank in everything. She watched as students were flung about like rag dolls. When she saw Sirius and Isabella flung into a gapping hole she screamed.

Sitting up in bed, Taliyah eventually got control of her breathing. She hated that nightmare. It was then that things had changed. But she didn't know how they had changed. Around her, she could hear the other girls moving about. She was pulled back to herself when her drapes were pulled back by Scarlett and Isabella. The two girls looked at her with a bit of pity on their faces; it vanished when Bellatrix and Morganna came up behind them.

"Is everything all right?" asked Morganna. She frowned at the other girls.

"Why yes, everything is fine thank you Morganna!" Taliyah smiled. She knew by know that her smile that had once been friendly was now cold and unforgiving. Morganna huffed and turned away.

"Then stop screaming in your sleep Taliyah!" she said as she stalked back to bed. Scarlett and Isabella both went back to their respective beds, looking between Taliyah and Morganna as they did so. Finally it was only Bellatrix and Taliyah left by the bed. Taliyah moved over a bit so as to let Bellatrix onto her bed.

"Was it that dream again?" asked Bellatrix once they hand closed and silenced the curtains around them. Taliyah nodded.

"Did you dream more of it? Did you see what Morganna did to make it all go crazy? Did you see how it all came apart?" these were the questions Bellatrix always asked after the dream. Indeed, these were the questions Taliyah asked herself when Bellatrix was not there. What had Morganna done and why had she only saved Taliyah and Severus from the destruction. Taliyah sighed and lay back on her bed. She had seen the glow of power rising from Morganna and reaching up to the sky. She had also seen the part when Melody called a warning to everyone. Then she had seen Morganna's power reach over to Melody and rip from her a voice. She had then had trouble holding onto the resisting voice and things had gone wrong. Part of that great power had continued fighting to reach to the stars while parts had tried to break that voice. It had whipped about, breaking bits of stone and causing Hogwarts to start coming apart. Then the little bit that reached the stars had flared, causing a hole in the ground. A hole where Sirius and Isabella had been standing. But Taliyah still did not know how Morganna had done it. They were not to know that much magic then, after all, they were only twelve.

"Lets go to the library tomorrow shall we?" suggested Taliyah.

James was very proud of his Quiditch team. And now that they had just added a new Chaser to the team. Little Annabelle Mullet. Though she was only a third year, and a small one at that, she had out flown all other competitors for the position. James now walked from the pitch laughing and joking with his team. Annabelle was chatting away to the beaters, Kasey Bell and Affrica Wood. The small dark haired girl was quite the practical joker it seemed.

"My, my, if it isn't James Potter and all his girls!" came a teasing voice from behind a tree.

"He does seem to favour girls over guys when it comes to Quiditch, doesn't he!" a second voice came from high in the tree. James smiled.

"Spying again Jetta and Amira?" he asked in mock annoyance.

"How does he know it's us?" asked the voice in the tree, the tone sly and teasing.

"Because this is where we always spy Jetta!" the person behind the tree laughed. James stood there with his hands on his hips, Quiditch team behind him. The Moron twins emerged from their hiding places at the same time, Jetta from in the tree and Amira from behind.

"So what do you think of my team?" asked James spreading his arms wide. Jetta and Amira adopted mirroring poses, arms crossed and one hand under their chin. They looked over the team with practiced eyes. James turned and winked at his team. They rolled their eyes. It was a ritual for them, every year, since James had joined the team, the twins would ambush them at this tree and look over their team. It was just fun, cos the twins and James were always joking around when they ran into each other. As always, after much laughing and joking, James said goodbye to the twins and he and his team walked the rest of the way to the changing rooms.

Sirius was standing outside the changing rooms, waiting for James to appear. He was so lost in thought that he never heard Melody Applewhite come and stand next to him. It wasn't until she poked his side that he came back to himself with a loud cry and a jump. He looked around blushing. Melody grinned at him, a grin that a few years ago would have been accompanied by a laugh and smart comment. Now there was only silence.

"Hey Melody, what are you doing here?" asked Sirius. Melody shrugged and grinned. Then she pointed to the windows of the school. Sirius looked to where she was pointing and was surprised to see Narcissa looking down at him. Sirius frowned. He had not spoken or even seen any of his family since he had run away. He looked back at Melody who still had a sad smile on her face. She pointed to a different window and motioned that Sirius should look. So he did. He saw Bellatrix and Taliyah walking together and walking close. So close it was as though they were talking. Now that was a surprise in itself. Bellatrix never talked to Taliyah if she could help it. What was she doing? Melody tugging on his sleeve brought his attention back to her.

"Why did you show me that?" asked Sirius, he was confused and slightly angry. Melody handed him a piece of paper. Then she turned and walked away. Sirius watched her go before looking at the paper.

'Morganna is up to something.'

"Up to what?" asked Sirius after reading it. Why should he care? What did that have to do with Narcissa, Bella and Taliyah? And so for the second time that day, Sirius stood lost in thought.

"Sirius Black-Potter!" cried James as he slung an arm around his friend's neck, bringing the other boy back to reality with a cry of surprise.

"James!" cried Sirius, trying to free himself. James only laughed and pulled Sirius closer. Then he began to walk towards the castle doors, dragging a loudly protesting Sirius with him.

"I hear there was a loud commotion in the Great Hall around lunchtime today!" Remus said matter-of-factly as the four boys sat around the fireplace in the Common Room. Peter looked up from his work, a hungry look on his face.

"Really?" he asked, "what happened?"

"I don't know if I should tell you Wormtail, you still have heaps of work to finish," Remus said in a teasing voice. James and Sirius glanced at each other and looked away fast. They knew exactly what Remus was talking about. They watched with mischief in their eyes as Remus teased Peter with the information. It was a rare and welcome sight to see Remus teasing the last member of their little group. Usually he was the peace maker between them all. James could tell that something was still bugging Sirius, and so he distracted him by pushing him none too gently from the couch. This brought surprised looks from Remus, Peter and a few other people in the Common Room. Sirius lay on the floor staring up at James in shock.

"And what may I ask was that for?" asked Remus offering a hand to Sirius.

"Fun?" quipped James, trying for an innocent look.

"Fun!" Remus said with a scowl on his face. Sirius ignored the hand and instead pulled at James's legs until the other boy was also lying on the floor, though on top of Sirius. The smaller boy was quick to push James off him.

"See, fun!" laughed Sirius.

"Fun!" cried James in mock outrage. Sirius laughed some more as James began to attack his friend, tickling him in all the worst places. Peter and Remus watched them for a while before Peter asked once more what had happened in the Great Hall.

"Nothing much, just those idiots picking on Severus again." Remus said in a bored voice as he turned back to his homework. But that was short lived as two sets of hands grabbed him and pulled him onto the floor.

"Fun!" James and Sirius smirked at their stunned friend. Remus nodded.

"Fun it is then!" and the prefect began to attack his friends in their most ticklish places. Peter sat aside and watched. It was always thus, him to the side, him the last to know about anything. He should be used to it by now, but he wasn't. It hurt to be left to the side. It hurt to be overlooked. It hurt that James spent so much time with Sirius Black. It shouldn't be like that. It shouldn't be Sirius Black all the time. There had to be room for others. There had to be room for him, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius needed to go to the sidelines for a while. Sirius had to go.

Dark thoughts are a dangerous thing. They consume the mind and take over everything. They make a person think things they know are wrong. Dark thoughts breed dark deeds. Morganna knew this; she knew what darkness could bring. She knew yet she couldn't help but be mesmerised by them. Peter did not know the dangers of darkness. He was innocent to the intentions of it. He only wanted attention by his hero. Morganna wanted attention from anyone she could. She wanted to be loved, to be feared, to be recognised. She would do anything for attention, for a reward. She created mischief in its worst form. She created darkness from light. She had so much power she did not know what to do with it. Her second year had been a trial. A test to see what would happen. Melody Applewhite had much power as well. Too much. She had needed to go. She drew too much attention, attention that should have been aimed at Morganna. So Morganna had got rid of her. Or her power at least. She had traumatised the girl into silence and despair. Melody would never use her voice again, she would be too afraid to venture anywhere alone. Morganna had let the darkness control her and disaster had come from it. Peter was only going to touch on the fringes of the darkness. He was only going to see what could be done to get rid of Sirius for a while. After all, he was not a cruel boy by nature. His parents loved him. Morganna's had feared her.

Morganna saw the dark thoughts start to grow in little Peter's head.

"Interesting," she said with a smile. "This could be fun!"

Taliyah watched from the shadows. She hated Morganna. But hate grew into darkness eventually, and Taliyah was already changed from the darkness Morganna had created. She would do anything to stop Morganna from succeeding in anything. She swore she would. She swore on her life.

Darkness begets sorrow. And sorrow destroys happiness.


End file.
